Everything We Do Is A Choice!
by Robin-Marian-Fan
Summary: Marian, Saffiyah, Mira and Dean get ready for a fancy dress party, but when something mysterious happens, they find themselves not in their own time...But faced with a bunch of outlaws, fit, handsome outlaws. R/M, S/W A/M M/D R&R please.
1. Everything We Do Is A Choice

Everything we do is as choice:

"Marian, if you don't hurry soon, I'm leaving without you!" Saffiyah called from Marian's bedroom,

"I'm coming; I mean who even came up with the stupid idea fancy dress party?" Marian scoffed as she came out of the bathroom in a long medieval gown with a black headband, her jet black hair curled loosely and perfectly behind it, with her striking blue eyes beneath very little make-up.

"Let me guess…Maid Marian?" Saffiyah laughed, Marian was hooked on the legend of Robin Hood, for a twenty year old Marian was into a lot of old fashioned things, mainly Robin Hood time and Robin Hood himself,

"No, Maid sound too needy, I'm changing it to lady…Lady Marian," Marian smiled as she held her head high,

"You can bugger off if you think I'm being one of your servants," Saffiyah laughed getting up from her position dressed as a doctor, well in a very short medical dress, and stockings with heels but not too high,

"Well, this is a change, from the jean wearing, baggy top girl, I've come to love so much," Marian laughed looking Saffiyah up and down,

"I know, I thought I'd push the boat out, get smashed and make out with a random stranger, who I will never see again and spend my life alone," Saffiyah sighed as there was a knock on the door,

"That must be Mira and Diana, oh I mean Dean, why does she like being called Dean?" Marian wondered making her way to the door,

"Beats me," Saffiyah replied, reapplying her lip gloss,

"And what are you supposed to be?" Marian asked as she led Mira and Dean into the living room,

"I'm a female version of Robin Hood," Mira grinned as she motioned to the short green dress she had on, that was ripped in a sort of fashion at the bottom, with fishnet tights and boots up to her thighs,

"What is this, tarts and vicars?" Dean laughed as she looked from Saffiyah to Mira,

"Yea, I think it's only us that dressed up…decently," Marian smiled as she looked at Dean's gown,

"Yea, I'm from the time of Robin Hood," Dean laughed, "Three guesses who you are…Maid Marian,"

"Lady Marian actually, it sounds too needy," Saffiyah mimicked as she gave them all a grin.

"Oh right then…Milady, shall we get the show on the road?" Mira grinned as she pulled her coat round her tighter,

"Yea, come on then…hey Marian, did you get a cloak with your dress?" Dean asked, looking at Marian's dress, it was a shade of a weird blue with patterns on it, a long waistcoat if you must, with a darker blue thin dress made from thin material, with long clinging sleeves that came just to where her fingers begin from the hand, the blue outside layer of the dress, the long waistcoat was button up over the chest, the blue colored dress beneath that came in line with her collar bone, both reaching the floor. (**It's the dress where she is standing with Much while Robin is congratulated by loads of peasants and the last shot of her is when she is smiling, if you remember that one)**

"No, but I'm not going to bother with a cloak, it's probably going to be warm inside anyway," Marian shrugged.

"Oh well, mine did, so I'm going to put it to good use and wear it," Dean smiled as she lead everyone out of the door and into the waiting taxi.

"This is going to be so cool and Alex is going to be there," Mira grinned happily, Alex was the latest in a string of men for Mira,

"Mira, don't you think you should slow down on the men for a while?" Saffiyah sighed as Marian and Dean shook their heads, a smile on their faces as they knew what was coming,

"Men, were put on earth for a reason…that reason was to pleasure me," Mira smirked,

"Right ladies, we are here, that will be six pounds," the cab driver said as Marian handed him over a ten pound note,

"This party better not suck," Saffiyah whispered standing on the pavement,

"Yea, I hope so too," Marian agreed as a cloud rumble of thunder could be heard from a distance,

"I hate thunder, I hate rain and I hate lightening, I hope my hair stays straight," Mira grumbled as the others laughed at her,

"Your hair looks fine Mira, now can we please…" before Dean could finish, they felt the earth move from under their feet as what looked like a tornado, cam hurtling towards them,

"Run!" Marian shouted as they ran straight for the road in front of them, none of them could run very fast in the clothes and shoes that they were wearing,

"We're all gonna die!" Mira screamed as she felt herself being pulled in,

Then everything went black as the girls lost consciousness,

**RHRHRHRHRHRH  
**

Marian was the first to stir from unconsciousness, she looked around her to find that she was on her own,

"Djaq…Mira…Dean!" Marian shouted, panic taking control of her,

"Ouch, for god sake, Mother Mary of Jesus!" Mira cursed as she came tumbling out of a bush with twigs in her hair,

"Mira, where are the others?" Marian asked as Mira came walking over to her, still pulling stuff from her hair,

"I don't know, but I already hate where we are and if we don't go home soon, I will kill anyone in my way!" Mira ranted as Saffiyah and Dean came wondering over to them,

"I think you two should see this," Saffiyah said as she led Marian and Mira over to some bushes,

"What is it?" Mira mumbled as she and Marian looked through the clearing to see what looked like a camp, with a fire on the go, but no residents to feel the warmth,

"And who exactly are you?" a voice came from behind them, deeper than their own,

"Us…who the hell are you?" Mira demanded as she turned round, only to come face to face with an arrow,

"I will ask once more…who are you?" came the male voice, who coincidentally held the bow and arrow that was in Mira's face,

"Why should we tell you?" Mira asked holding her head up high, daring him to challenge her,

"Because you are in my forest and I demand you tell us," the man said as four more men came out with one woman,

"My name is Marian, this is Mira, Dean and Saffiyah," Marian broke in with a calm voice and she put her finger on the tip of the arrow and slowly pushed it towards the ground. "Now would you so kindly tell us yours?"

"My name is Robin Hood and this is my gang," Robin grinned at Marian,

"Robin Hood and your gang, Allan A Dale, Will Scarlett, Little John?" Marian asked with shock,

"Are we still at the fancy dress party?" Saffiyah asked confused,

"I think we are you know, and they just come dressed up as them," Dean replied, trying to make sense of it,

"What is this fancy dress party you speak of?" 'Robin Hood' asked as he looked at the four girls in confusment,

"It's where you dress up and dance and have a good time," Mira explained, "This is too weird…am I drunk?" Mira asked looking at Saffiyah,

"I hope so…I hope we're all drunk," Saffiyah mumbled,

"Ok, who paid you to do this?" Marian demanded to know, putting her hands on her hips,

"Paid us to do what?" one of the gang had asked this time, he was hot, but the girls couldn't help noticing that he wasn't as handsome, fit and hot as Robin,

"What year is this?" Saffiyah asked, looking at the man that had just spoke,

"This is the year of our lord, 1192," the man replied with a smirk,

"And who are you?" Mira asked,

"My name is Allan…Allan A Dale," the man said as he puffed out his chest proudly.

"No, you can't be…and it is not the year 1192 it is the year 2008!" Marian cried out frustrated,

"2008…what is this year you speak of?" came forward another one of the gang,

"It's the time we…you and us come from…can you stop pretending now?" Marian cried out again.

"Who are you…no…let me guess…Little John?" Mira asked, jumping up and down like it was some sort of game.

"No, that would be I," a giant as he stepped forward, a massive staff in his hands.

"This is too…Much," Dean sighed,

"Yes?" came the voice of a blonde man, with a beanie on,

"Yes what?" Dean asked,

"You called me, and I said yes…is that not how it goes where you are from?" Blondie asked,

"Yes, but I didn't say your name…I said Much," Dean said slowly, maybe they were in a foreign country, they were wasted and they decided to buy a plane ticket and flew out here…wherever here was,

"My name is Much," Much smiled, holding out his hand.

"Erm…ok then…Much," Dean said taking it with caution,

"So that leaves you…Will Scarlett," Marian said eyeing the axe he held in his hand.

"Seriously…Are you sure we're not totally wasted?" Saffiyah asked, as she took off her coat, "Man is it hot in here,"

As she took her coat of, the gang and Robin gasped in surprise,

"What on earth are you wearing?" Much asked, clearly shocked at the sight,

"It's called a costume," Saffiyah sighed, "Alright, seriously you can drop the pretenses now, we know this is a joke,"

"Why are you not, dressed as appropriately as these three young ladies," Robin said eyeing up Marian, Dean and Mira, who still had her coat on.

"Oh you haven't seen mine yet," Mira laughed as she too took her coat off, this time there was an even bigger gasp,

"Why can't all the ladies wear these kinds of clothing here," Allan sighed dreamily,

"You are not Robin Hood and you are not Allan A Dale…and you are not Will Scarlett and you are not Little John!" Marian shouted totally lost in frustration.

"Hey…what about me!" Much asked wounded as to being left out,

"And you are not…Much!" Marian added, breathing heavily,

"I'll have you know my lady, I am Robin Hood, former Earl of Huntingdon, Lord of Locksley," Robin said looking smug,

"Oh right, and I'm Lady Marian, and I reside on Knighton Hall, where Guy Of Gisbourne wishes to take me as his wife," Marian scoffed as Robin eyes flew wide open at the mention of Gisbourne,

"You are Gisbourne's love interest?" Robin questioned.

"No…it was sarcasm mate," Mira said rolling her eyes,

"Look, can you just point us in the direction of pub…you now where you buy beer…ale," Saffiyah asked,

"I ain't bein' funny…Pubs…they sound like inns, they are called inns," Allan said like he was explaining to a child,

"No they are called pubs," Mira argued back,

"Ok, then 'Robin Hood'," Marian rolled her eyes at his, "If we are really in 1192, then prove it to us," Marian smirked as she walked right in front of him,

"You wish to be proven of this…follow me then," Robin said as he abruptly turned on the spot and started towards the North road,

"So what brings you to our part of the woods?" Allan grinned at Mira, who pulled her coat back on,

"Drink mate…lots and lots of Drink," Mira said shaking her head,

"Sound like my kinda thing…" Allan smiled imagining the sweet ale,

"Yea, sure it does…I ain't bein' funny…but really who are you?" Mira asked all of a sudden,

"I ain't bein' funny, but that's my saying and I'm Allan A Dale, believe it if you want to or not," he stared,

"This is impossible, there are hundreds of people down there," Saffiyah whispered in astonishment,

"There used to be more people, no thanks to the Sherriff who thinks it is proper to hang people who stole nothing but a sack of flower," Will Scarlett spat in hatred for the man.

"The Sheriff…of Nottingham?" Marian raised her eyebrows,

"Yes, ever since poor Edward died, it has not been the same," Robin sighed as he looked at the guards, who were hitting a poor defenseless man,

"Oi…stop that, what the hell do you think you're doing!" Marian yelled running to the aid of the man,

"Milady, this man has be caught stealing from the Sheriff, he is to be put in the dungeons," the guard explained a little bow once he had finished,

'_Milady…what the hell…fine if that's how they want to play it'_ Marian thought to herself as she puffed out her chest and flicked her hair,

"Please, I'm asking you, un hand this man and you will get a reward," Marian smiled as she laid a hand on the guards arm,

"Milady, I'm sorry I cannot, I am under strict instruction from the Sheriff,

"Oh, that would be a shame, especially since I'm lost and need help," Marian said turning round as she grinned at the girls, still hiding in the trees, and at Robin who was staring open mouthed at her,

Marian looked over her shoulder back at the guard, "No matter, I just hope…Robin Hood and his gang don't ambush me as I wonder through the forest on my own," Marian fake side as she began to walk to another clearing as to not get them in trouble, she made sure she swayed her hips in time to her steps,

Robin couldn't help but feel jealousy as the way Marian was touching the guard and flirting with him, he didn't understand it though, he didn't even know her and already he felt protective of her,

**R&R please,**

**Tell me what you think…should I carry on? Or delete it??**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren xo **


	2. Locksley, Clun And Nettlestone

"Well, you hid that secret talent away didn't you!" Mira grinned as Marian came walking back into camp with a smile on her face,

"I helped a man escape death, I feel good," Marian laughed, her face glowing with pride,

"Well, it isn't that hard, all you had to do was bat your eyelashes as him," Robin snapped at her from where he leaned casually on a tree trunk with his bow still in his hands,

Marian just shot him a confused look,

"Don't worry about him, he's only acting spoilt because for once he didn't get the glory" Much sighed shaking his head,

"Right, well do you need any help with the cooking?" Marian asked, her, Saffiyah, Mira and Dean all accepted that they were in 1192, not without a strong worded argument between Allan and Mira though, they had been there for a couple of hours and were still finding things out, like how to act,

"I have a plan…well half a plan…it involves Marian," Robin added glancing at her for a second before looking back at the whole group.

"Why don't I like the sound of this?" Much said as he listened anyway,

"We need inside, help, you will only be in there for a couple of days, but we need the sheriff and Gisbourne to believe you are of noble blood…that may not be hard, as you act like you do anyway," Robin said, Marian knew it was a dig at her though,

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?" she snapped, she had enough of this,

"You know exactly what I mean, you already act like you are above the others," Robin snapped as he looked at her, his bow still in his hands as he gripped it tightly, why did this woman look beautiful when angry, it infuriated him more that all he could think about was how she looked like an angel,

"I have done no such thing and how dare you; you don't know Jack about me!" Marian shouted getting up ready to storm off,

"Yes and I am glad, because you would drive me insane!" Robin said also standing,

"I don't take this from any one least of all you!" Marian spat as they both stormed off in the opposite direction,

"Well, that went well," Saffiyah sighed as she got up to go after Marian,

"No, let her go, she needs some time to cool off," Will said reaching up and taking her by the elbow, when Saffiyah looked at his hand touching her, he quickly removed it, blushing slightly,

"They are both as bad as one another," Much muttered as he went back to cooking,

"Need any help in there?" Dean asked as she popped her head from behind the rag, that she supposed acted as kind of a door,

"Ye…yes, please come in, you can do the carrots," Much smiled, happy to have some company for once,

"So…is it always like this…you know…conflicting?" Dean laughed slightly.

"Ohh yes, all the time, only I'm the one no one listens too and everyone dismisses with a wave of their hands, because I happen to be a manservant, not one of those rogues care about my feelings," Much said shrugging his shoulders,

"I listen to you…and I care about your feelings," Dean smiled as she placed her hand over his as he was cutting vegetables with her,

Much could only stutter as he turned a bright red and concentrated hard on the cooking,

**RHRHRHRH**

"I just had a fight with Robin Hood…Robin freaking Hood…the most infamous outlaw in history…I'm going around the bend…they may as well book me into a room at Bushy fields!" Marian ranted to herself as she waved her arms around crazily.

She was too busy to notice a man dressed all in black come from behind a tree and stand watching her with amazement, only when Marian turned round did she finally notice that she was not alone,

"Who the hell are you?" Marian demanded to know, she was sick of strangers giving her that look today,

"My name is Sir Guy of Gisbourne," Guy said, he waited, obviously expecting a reply,

"My name is Lady Marian, I am the new resident to reside in Knighton manor, as my…Uncle died, my mother saw best for me to move and take care of the lands," Marian answered looking him defiantly in the eye.

"Milady, what brings you into the forest at such an hour?" Guy said taking a step forward; there was something about this man that Marian didn't like, the way he was looking at her…something in his eyes,

"I decided to take a walk, why…is it really filled with the famous Robin Hood and his gang?" Marian asked, playing the naïve noble woman,

"Yes Milady and they wouldn't think twice about taking you and torturing you for your money, let me walk you back to Knighton," Guy said trying to smile but failing miserably,

"Why, thank you Sir Guy, but I am quite capable of making my own way back," Marian said as she began to walk in the opposite direction,

"Come now Lady Marian, we wouldn't want to see you get ambushed by outlaws now would we…get on my horse and I will take you home," Guy ordered,

"I said I would walk, but thank you for your offer," Marian said trying to be nice and polite to this man, it was hard considering he took to pestering her, until she found herself sitting on a black horse with her arms wrapped round his waist,

"There really was no trouble in me walking," Marian pointed out as they came trotting up to Knighton manor,

"And there was really no trouble in me taking you here," Guy said as he slide off the horse holding out his arms for Marian to slide off into, instead she got off the other side, much to Guy's dismay, he couldn't help but take a liking to her, she was feisty and he liked that in a woman.

"Well, thank you Sir Guy…goodnight," Marian said closing the door in his face, "What a creep," she muttered under her breath as she looked around the house, the furniture was still there, but it felt empty,

"How the hell am I meant to get back now" Marian muttered to herself as she looked out of the window to make sure Guy was gone before sneaking out of the back door or whatever they called it in 1192.

"You…what do you want?" Marian snapped as she saw Robin lying on a branch in the oak tree, one leg dangling from it in, at the back of the house,

"Me…I come here to think, not because I was following you, believe it or not, the whole world does not revolve around you," Robin explained not even glancing at her,

"Prick,"

"What was that?" Robin asked opening one eye,

"Nothing, just go back to pretending to think," Marian sneered as she walked past the tree he was in and into the forest, she had no idea where she was going and she was not going back there to ask for help, especially when it was him,

"You're going the wrong way," Robin called lazily as he watched her turn round to face him, he had never seen anyone as beautiful as her, even when she was angry, he shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts he had suddenly required in his mind,

"Well, maybe I wanted to go this way!" Marian said raising her eyebrows,

"No you don't, you want to go back to my camp," Robin replied smugly,

"Well I won't if you're going to be like that…I'll make my own way in the forest until I find a way home!" Marian replied defiantly as she turned round and carried on walking, why did he have to look so hot sitting up there on that tree, his muscles, showing through the thin shirt and the hoodie he was wearing, with the tight pants that made his butt look great and well made him also look well endowed,

"You'll die out here on your own, you won't know how to fend for yourself," Robin said a little more softly as he grabbed her arm, he took her by shock, she didn't even realize he had followed her,

"I'm sure I'll manage," Marian replied looking down at his hand on her arm, hoping he didn't hear her breath catch in her throat.

Robin noticed her looking at his hand and took it quickly away as he tried not to show her that he was blushing, he had never blushed in front of a woman, if anything it was always the other way round.

"That's just it…if what you tell me about the future is correct, you won't last even for the night," Robin said placing his hands on his hips, as he bent the left leg, keeping the right leg straight in a cocky stance.

"Yes, well we'll see won't we," Marian said as she walked past Robin, banging into his shoulder on purpose, he could do nothing but groan in frustration.

"Why will you not listen to me Marian, you will die if you are out here on your own!" Robin yelled out of frustration.

"Well that's a risk I'm willing take Hood," Marian stated,

"And risk running into Gisbourne?" Robin also stated.

Just saying that man's name sent shivers down Marian's spine,

"Fine, show me the way back to camp then," Marian said through gritted teeth as Robin grinned cockily, leading her back to the camp which was in the opposite direction,

"And where have you too been?" Much demanded to know as both Marian and Robin walked into camp,

"That man found me and I had to lie telling him that I was next in kin to the Knighton manor, then he took me there and I had to wait until he was gone before I came back," Marian shrugged,

"Man…what man?" Will asked, he had taken to Marian like his sister and Marian was grateful to this as she took to him like a brother,

"Gisbourne," Robin grunted before Marian could tell them,

"Gisbourne, please tell me you didn't meet Gisbourne!" Will said as Saffiyah laid a comforting hand on his arm,

"What…it's not like I asked for his company, he found me remember," Marian pointed out looking at each of the gang in return,

"Just promise me, you'll stay away from him," Robin almost pleaded with him, he didn't want her to be in Gisbourne's clutches, he knew what Gisbourne was really like and he didn't like the idea of Marian becoming his new object for affection.

"Right, I'm tired…where do we sleep?" Mira asked, looking around the camp where six bunks lay dotted around the camp,

"You can have my bunk," Allan said jumping up as he took her over to it,

"But where will you sleep?" Mira asked,

"Next to you," Allan grinned, but was shot down with a glare from Robin, "Just chuck me a blanket and I'll be on the floor next to the bunk," Allan smiled as she handed him a blanket, every could tell Allan was already smitten even though they hadn't been here a full day,

"I guess you can have mine then Saffiyah, I don't mind sleeping on the floor next to it," Will shrugged blushing as he said this,

"Thanks, I'd like that," Saffiyah smiled as she was lead over to the bunk by him,

"You can have mine then," Much said before anyone could offer their bunk to Dean.

"Aww, thanks Much, I'll pass you a blanket," Dean smiled as they too went over to Much's bunk,

That only left Marian, little John and Robin left,

"You can have mine," Robin said standing up and walking abruptly over to his bunk, where Marian followed,

"Are you sure you don't mind?" Marian asked, trying to be as polite as she could,

"No, I don't mind, just pass me a blanket and I'll sleep on the floor like the rest," Robin smiled, he had a nice smile Marian thought as she gave him a smile back, with Robin thinking exactly the same,

Little John grunted as he went to lay down on his bunk, with nothing but the light from the fire illuminating the faces of everyone in the camp,

"Good Night everyone," Robin called where mumbles were given back as everyone fell into a peaceful sleep,

**RHRHRH**

Morning came sooner than expected to Robin as he woke up to find someone's hand resting gently on his face,

When he opened his eyes properly he found out that the hand belonged to the beautiful woman sleeping above him in his bunk, looks like he ought to get used to the floor if this was how things were to be,

"Rob, you awake?" Allan whispered across the camp,

"Yea, why?" Robin asked careful not to wake Marian as he gently moved her hand from where it had been resting on his cheek,

"Just wondering, want to go hunting for breakfast…I ain't bein' funny, but I don't fancy squirrel this morning," Allan said chuckling slightly,

"Yea, come on then," Robin laughed as he gathered his bow and arrow walking out of camp with Allan.

"I ain't bein' funny but…does it matter if you can't feel the bottom of your back?" Allan asked rubbing it slightly,

"You tell me, because I know what you mean," Robin said his back, arms and legs hurt from the position he slept in last night, "I think we should all take it in turns to have the girls in our bunks," he added as an afterthought,

"Yea, sounds like a good idea," Allan yawned as he rubbed his face,

"Come on then, let's get hunting," Robin grinned clapping Allan on the back as he ran off in front,

After a few hours of hunting Allan and Robin came back with a deer, it wasn't the easiest thing to carry through the woods,

"Ahhh, there you are," Much sighed, obviously relieved that Robin and Allan returned safely,

"Here's breakfast, dinner and supper," Allan said with pride,

"Oh good, right I'd better start cooking it now why you lot go and do the rounds" Much said rubbing his hands with glee,

"Rounds, what are those?" Saffiyah asked from where she was sitting on the log next to Will,

"We go to different villages and give food and money to the poor to make sure that they can pay their taxes and get fed well," Will explained as he picked up his axe,

"Right, Will, Saffiyah and Little John, you go to Nettlestone," Robin ordered as they all nodded before little John led the way,

"Allan, Mira you go to Clun, meet back here when you're done," Robin ordered as the three began to make their way to Clun,

"That leaves me and you to do Locksley," Robin smiled looking from Marian to the packages of food and money. As Dean had stayed behind with Much to help with cooking the deer.

"Right then, come on," Marian said as she picked up a few of these packages that were lying by the entrance of the camp,

"Locksley used to be my village," Robin said sadness his eyes as he spoke about his village,

"I know, I've read all about you in the future, you're very famous for what you do in the future," Marian explained as Robin turned a questioning look to her,

"Oh, well Locksley means everything to me, it was my family estate for years…before I went to the Holy Land to fight for my king and country," Robin sighed looking down,

"I can imagine, especially when you come back from the Crusades and you find your estate like this," Marian motioned to all of the villagers who grinned once they saw their savior come to them with packages of food and money,

"Robin Hood, oh thank you!" One lady exclaimed as Robin handed her a bag of money and food with a smile,

"You are loved by everyone aren't you?" Marian smiled as she watched him in his element,

"Yea, it's because I believe in justice, in doing things by the law," Robin said his features darkening as he thought of Gisbourne living in his manor,

Marian couldn't help notice the looks she was getting from the single women in the village as she walked and talked with Robin, some were giving her envious looks while others were glaring daggers,

"You are especially liked by the female variation," Marian laughed as Robin blushed at this comment,

"What makes you say that Milady?" Robin laughed,

"If you haven't noticed all of the women seem to be unable to draw their attention away from you," Marian pointed out with a smile as Robin looked round to see the women staring flirtatiously back at him,

**RHRHRHRH**

"Is this what you do every single day?" Saffiyah asked Will, Little John had gone to see to the rest of the villagers,

"Yea, we help the poor, go to Nottingham, steal from the sheriff," Will shrugged as he focused down on his axe,

"I think it's brave and heroic what you're doing, but couldn't you have gotten me something comfortable to wear," Saffiyah asked as she pulled in her long dress that was square on the chest and a simple gold color,

"Sorry, I'm not used to shopping…especially for women," Will blushed looking up at her,

"Nah, it's ok, I don't suppose you are, living with men all the time," Saffiyah smiled as she adjusted her hair behind her headband, she was glad that Marian had talked her into growing her hair,

"You'll all need weapons sooner, I think Robin is going to talk to you tonight, to see which of you get what object," Will shrugged as he began to play with his axe.

"What like swords, bows and arrows?" Saffiyah asked, getting excited at the idea,

"Yea, and axes and staffs," Will said as he motioned to Little John as he walked up to them,

"Come on, Robin should be expecting us," Little John said as he led them all back to camp, it took then quite a long time to get here and it was going to take the equal amount to get back,

**RHRHRHRH**

"I ain't bein' funny but she totally had the hots for you!" Mira said looking back at the village that they had just exited to come back into the forest,

"I ain't bein' funny, but will you stop using my saying and I know she does…I'm Allan A Dale after all," Allan grinned cockily,

"Right, but she did, you could so tell," Mira laughed, as Allan blushed,

"What can I say? I have that affect on women," Allan shrugged smirking, this time it was Mira's turn to blush,

"How long is it back to camp now?" Mira whined, she had never walked this far in her life before,

"I don't know, just stop whining" Allan said as Mira stopped where she was,

"Excuse me, don't tell me what to do, I'll whine whether you like it or not," Mira said crossing her arms, going into one of her famous tantrums,

"I ain't bein' funny but, it's gonna get dark soon and cold," Allan pointed out,

"Apologize or I won't move," Mira said turning her nose up in the air,

"I'll carry you if you don't start walking now," Allan said standing there,

"Carry me then, that's the only way you'll get me to move," Mira said crossing her arms,

"Right then," Allan smirked barging over there as he grabbed her and picked her up in a fireman's lift,

"Allan A Dale, if you value your life you will put me down this instant!" Mira screamed as she continued to hit his butt,

"I ain't being funny…I'm just carrying you back to camp after all this is the only way, isn't that what you said?" Allan smirked knowing he had gotten her,

Damn, Mira thought,

No sooner had they arrived back in camp, did every one turn to the entrance to see Allan coming in with a kicking Mira over his shoulder.

"You hit me on the ass one more time and you will regret it so much" Mira warned as she continued to kick,

"Is that a promise?" Allan laughed as he smacked her butt one more time,

"Put me down now!" Mira yelled as Allan set her on the ground, "Right, I warned you!" she added walking towards him,

"Can someone stop her," Allan asked his eyes darting to the rest of the gang, who all looked on amused,

"What's wrong Allan; didn't you think I would keep to my promise?" Mira smirked as she ran for him,

"Argh, get away from me crazy girl from the future!" Allan shrieked as he ran behind little John,

"I'll show you crazy girl from the future…I've had you smacking my butt, from Clun all the way back to camp," Mira yelled making a jump at Allan who was still cowering behind little John who held Mira back as he took her over to the other side of the camp,

"Sit and don't move," Little John ordered,

"Yes dad," Mira muttered sarcastically as she once again crossed her arms,

"All the rounds are done?" Robin asked looking at each of the gang,

"Yes," came a chorus of voices,

"Right, now it's time for the girls to become familiar with fighting…with weapons, we will decided which weapon is right for you," robin grinned as everyone followed him into a big clearing in the forest.

**R&R please,**

**I would like at least five reviews for the next chapter to be replaced which is all written and just waiting to be uploaded.**

**Thanks.**

**Lauren xo**


	3. Gagging, Glaring And Grinning

"I don't understand why am I not trusted with a bow and arrow?" Mira complained as everyone looked at her in horror,

"That is why Mira," Marian said pointing to Much who was leaning across the log with an arrow imbedded in his butt, who had gone very pale and on the verge of passing out,

"That was not my fault, I got distracted!" Mira reasoned as Much let out a squeal as Saffiyah tried to take the arrow out,

"This is not going to be nice, but I need clean cloth," Saffiyah said as everyone went around to find cloth,

"I ain't bein' funny but…If you're like that with a bow and arrow, I'd hate to see where the staff would end up," Allan grinned searching for cloth.

"Har de har de har, very funny Allan," Mira said sarcastically,

"Right, I'm going to ask you to all to be quite, because this is going to hurt a lot…Much, drop ya kegs," Saffiyah ordered as Much looked on in confusment,

"What does that mean?" Much asked, looking at her,

"It means pull your trousers down, I've ripped around the arrow, so it should be ok to lift over," Saffiyah said as Much looked at her in horror and shock.

"You want me to pull my trousers down…in front of everyone?" Much asked slowly to see if he was mistaken in what he just heard,

"This could be entertaining…meaning embarrassing," Allan said as he looked on in amusement,

"Right then…everybody out, go and occupy yourselves outside of this camp, Will can you stay and help please?" Saffiyah asked turning bright red as everyone turned and raised their eyebrows as Will stayed where he was,

"To Nottingham," Robin grinned as he lead Marian with her bow and arrows, Dean with her sword, Mira with her sword and Allan with his sword and little John and his staff,

"What are we exactly doing here?" Marian whispered as she was standing right behind Robin,

"We are going to rob the sheriff, relieve him of his money," Robin grinned as he turned round, not calculating his distance properly as Marian's nose nearly bumped into his chest. She looked up at his face as he continued to stare down at her, when Marian tilted her head their lips were merely centimeters apart,

"I think we should go and rob the sheriff now," Robin mumbled not taking his eyes off Marian's lips,

"Yea, me too," Marian said biting her lip which tipped Robin over the edge, oh how he wanted to bring his lips crashing down on hers,

"Ok then…you have to do your part of the plan first," Robin grinned touching her arm slightly,

"Right, well here I go," Marian said, she didn't like her plan very much, especially since it involved a certain creep in leather,

Marian gave one last look over her shoulder at Robin as he gave her a wink; she couldn't help but smile at this gesture,

"Sir Guy…is that you?" Marian asked, faking politeness,

"Lady Marian, you look very nice today," Guy smiled as he looked at the red and brown dress she had acquired that had a red petticoat that was turned up at the cuffs, with a brown skirt that reached the floor, a little red hat balancing on the side of her head where the curls cascaded over her shoulders, making her the picture perfect of an Angel…in Robin's eyes and no doubt in Guy's eyes,

"Thank you, I've come for the fair that I heard was Nottingham, can you direct me in the way?" Marian asked smiling sweetly up at him,

"Of course Milady, let me accompany you for the day, being as I have nothing to do," Guy smiled sadistically down at her,

God, his hair is greasy…and is that…eyeliner?!, Marian thought to herself,

Marian noticed that Robin and the gang that had come were directly behind them, Robin caught her eye as he gave a smile and nod to tell her to keep going, little did he know what exactly was going on,

"That was be lovely Sir Guy," Marian smiled as Guy put the hand on the little of her back and walked her in the opposite direction, she looked back to see Robin looking at them with sad eyes, which he quickly looked away when she looked back.

Impossible, he doesn't like her like that, these are just friendly gestures, the winks, looks, everything he does is just to be friendly, Marian though as she shook her head,

"What is Marian, are you feeling unwell?" Guy asked noticing as she shook her head,

"No I am just a little tired that is all," Marian said smiling yet again up at him,

All afternoon went by before Marian could escape, by this time Marian would have gladly spent a day in the stocks then be in his company,

"Well, I must go back to the castle, I have enjoyed this afternoon very much," Guy said trying to be sincere,

"Yes, it was very entertaining," Marian said she was actually tired of his company at this point,

"I shall be on my way, I hope to see you again Marian," Guy asked hopefully,

"Yes, we shall see," Marian dismissed as Guy stepped closer,

"Fair well Marian," Guy said as he kissed her on the lips, she could've gagged right here and then, but decided against it,

"Oh that was gross," Mira whispered from where they were waiting for Marian in the bushes,

Robin could nothing but glare at the retreating form of Gisbourne, oh how he would like to get a sword and shove it right up his…

"Robin, earth to Robin," Mira said waving her hand in front of his face breaking his train of thought.

"What is it?" Robin asked, before he noticed Marian coming towards them,

"I ain't bein' funny but you're a natural at this," Allan grinned as he gave Marian a quick hug,

"Thanks, now can I please have something to drink to wash this putrid taste out of my mouth," Marian said sticking out her tongue in disgust,

"Here you go," Mira laughed handing her some water,

"That was the most disgusting thing I have ever exposed myself to," Marian complained as he drank the water trying to get the taste of Gisbourne out of her mouth,

"What was?" Robin spoke for the first time since she had gotten back,

"Kissing Gisbourne of course," Marian smiled at Robin, who grinned back,

"Well who can blame you," Robin grinned as they all made their way back to camp,

"Just to get things straight, what exactly did you get from all of this?" Marian asked, before she noticed the massive trunk that Allan and Little John were carrying, "Never mind"

"What is this money for exactly?" Mira asked as Allan gave her a dumbfounded look,

"We give it to the poor, in case you haven't noticed, with your empty head," Allan said looking at her like she had grown two heads,

"Hey...better an empty head then an empty bed," Mira stated raising her eyebrows as Marian laughed at this comment,

"Do you two ever stop?" Little John commented from the back,

"What do you mean?" Allan asked,

"All of this constant banter, do you ever stop?" Little John continued,

"No, 'fraid not mate," Allan grinned at Mira who gave him a little wink that sent his blushing,

Little John just grunted, not saying another word until they all got back to camp,

"How's your butt Much?" Mira grinned as she walked over to the kitchen,

"Hurts, you are just as bad as Allan, only you probably did it on accident where as he would not!" Much said shooting Allan a glance,

"What can I say…I got distracted," Mira shrugged as she left Much and Dean to carry on cooking,

"You're very good with your hands," Saffiyah said, realizing what she had just said, and blushing like mad.

"Thank you, I guess it just comes naturally when I have wood in my hands,

"Yea, like me and medicine, if I ever get back to my time, then I'm going to become a doctor," Saffiyah smiled, she loved talking about medicine, although she came to realize that she may never get back to her time,

"Don't worry, we'll find a way back for you sooner or later," Will said like he had read her mind,

"I hope so…I really hope so" Saffiyah sighed,

"Tell me what it's like to be a real Outlaw Much," Dean said from where they were in the kitchen,

"It's disgusting, I used to wash regularly and now, I wash once a month, and revolting, especially Allan," Much explained,

"Are you and Allan always like this?" Dean smiled, they were always fighting, almost like brothers, but she knew that it was Will and Allan, who were brother in arms,

"Allan, give it me back now!" Will demanded from the other side of the camp where Allan was wielding about Will's axe,

"You never let me play with your axe; I'm quite capable of using it," Allan protested waving it around his head like a mad man,

"Allan give it me now!" Will threatened,

"Okay, okay," Allan grinned handing it over, "Didn't know you were so protective,"

"Where is Marian?" Robin asked, looking around the camp,

"She said she was taking a walk," Saffiyah said as Robin left camp to find her,

"I ain't bein' funny, but I think Rob's fallen for her…hard," Allan laughed as they all watched him go,

"You think," Mira laughed, "Marian is quite taken too,"

Marian wondered through the forest, she loved having time to herself; it was the only time she had to think, especially with Mira and Allan continuously flirting with each other,

She still had that part of her that couldn't believe that she was actually with Robin Hood, she practically lives and breathes him, they never had a picture of him, but…bloody hell they don't know what they're missing,

"I can't believe I like Robin Hood," Marian laughed in a daze,

Marian didn't notice that she had come to a clearing, the same clearing where she first met that creep, she really hoped that he wasn't there today, she couldn't bear the thought of being anywhere near him,

She breathed a sigh of relief as she saw that it was only her, thank god, now she could relax without having her guard,

Marian can't believe she ever wanted to see what it was like to be an outlaw…it sucked, but on the bright side she got spend time with Robin and his god like body,

"Right, time to wash," Marian smiled as she stripped to her underwear and jumped into the lake,

Marian gasped, god this is cold, she thought to herself,

She loved swimming; it helped her relax a lot more than anything, and she wanted a wash…badly, it's a shame the boys didn't take note of this,

Too bad she was wearing her skimpiest underwear; it seemed like a good idea at the time, but now it just seemed stupid,

She heard a twig snap behind her as she spun round in the water, she quickly covered herself up as she sent a silent thanks to god for sending her to the gym so she was all nice and toned for moments like this,

"Robin…are you ok?" Marian asked, still in the water as her dress was right next to Robin's feet,

Robin couldn't believe the sight before him, she was…naked…well partially naked, but still the picture of beauty, he was so tipped over the edge now, he just couldn't tear his gaze away from her, he wanted her to be his, but knew that was impossible,

"Erm…yea…I…just came to see if you were okay," Robin stuttered no woman had ever had this affect on him before; he didn't know if this was a good or bad thing,

"Oh right, well I'm fine, just came for a little swim and relax," Marian said, thank god I am wearing a padded bra, this water was too cold to float still for too long,

"Mind if I join you?" Robin grinned composing himself,

"Sure, if you can swim," Marian smiled as she began swimming to the middle of the lake,

"I'm Robin Hood, I can do anything," Robin smirked as he took his top of to reveal an ugly scar, but a very sexy body,

"Wow, that is…wow," Marian breathed to herself as she traced his six Pac and pecks with her eyes,

"Ready or not," Robin yelled as he dived into the freezing lake,

Marian had no choice but to tear her gaze away when he did this, why did Robin have this effect on her, she hadn't even been here for two full days and already she was crushing over him,

It seemed like hours before Robin suggested that they get out and go back to camp as everyone would be worried,

"Yea, good idea…erm…close your eyes though," Marian said turning back to Robin who was keeping himself a float in the water,

"Why…what's the matter?" Robin asked confused,

"My dress is over there and I'm over here, please…just close your eyes," Marian pleaded with him,

"Okay," he said as he closed his eyes, or seemed to close his eyes as Marian waded out of the water and onto the bank to retrieve her dress,

Robin's jaw hit the floor once he saw her body, it was perfect he couldn't help but think about wrapping his arms around her naked waist and trailing kisses along her neck,

"Okay, come on the Casanova," Marian laughed as Robin shook his head and got himself dressed,


	4. Trouble On The Horizon

"Man, I hate the cold, why is it always cold?" Mira moaned rubbing her arms to help herself keep warm,

"I ain't bein' funny but this is summer, I'd hate to see you in the winter," Allan laughed draping his cloak over her shoulders,

"Aww, thanks, hmmm, this is toasty warm…mmmm…toast," Mira closed her eyes day dreaming,

"Well, you've been here three days, it won't get any better than this," Allan smiled,

"I think it's great, I've always been the outdoor kind of type," Mira said through chattering teeth,

"Great…gang, guards" Robin shouted as about seven guards came onto the path in front of them, dressed in Gisbourne's color's,

"Oh no…Marian, quick but this on and put the hood up…that way Gisbourne won't know it's you," Robin said as he tossed her his cloak which she put on and got the hood up, a thought suddenly got her, she pulled out the black mask that covers just the eyes from the market yesterday and put her shawl over her mouth, so all you could see was her eyes through the mask, thank god she chose a black trouser outfit today,

"Gang…you know what to do," Robin yelled as the first of the guards attacked,

Marian must've took on the newbie, because he was as crap as hell, she was just glad when her mom made her take defense classes,

"Now who's the stupid one," Mira laughed as she knocked out her guard, in a matter of minutes, there were only three guards left and Gisbourne,

"Gisbourne's mine, everyone else take the guards," Robin commanded as himself and Gisbourne began to circle each other,

"Always a pleasure to watch you crumple to the ground Locksley," Gisbourne sneered,

"Funny that, every time we do meet, it is always you who is on the ground, as I recall," Robin grinned as he heard Gisbourne growl,

Meanwhile, Will, Little John and Allan were busy taking on the guards that Gisbourne had brought out, everyone was too busy fighting or watching to notice one of the guards recover consciousness as bring out a small dagger from his belt and go for the nearest person to them…Marian,

"Oh, look at that Locksley, looks like your men aren't all that," Gisbourne smirked as the guard held the dagger to Marian's neck,

"What makes you think that Gisbourne?" Robin smirked as he watched Marian flip the guard over her shoulder and render him unconscious, "It seems to me, Gisbourne that your men are not all that," Robin mimicked Gisbourne's earlier statement.

"You know, I'm surprised you haven't tried it on with the latest arrival in Nottingham, have you ever heard of her?" Guy sneered; Robin knew exactly who he was on about,

"Her name is Marian, quite the dainty little thing; I have witness to believe you two are acquaintances, but will over look this as I plan to make her mine…in every way…Oh I know you hold a torch for her. But like everything else of yours…I will take her and I will take her to your bed and take her as my own…have you seen her Locksley?" Guy smirked as Robin's temple began to show,

"Yes as a matter of fact I have, and what makes you so sure, she would go for someone like you?" Robin smiled, he noticed as Marian clenched her fists, obviously she did not like being talked about like this…Robin took a mental note,

"Oh yes, her rump little bottom. Her perky breasts…all mine…she is putty in my hands and will be in your bed too," Guy sneered,

He leant down over his horse just in time to miss a dagger flying right for his head, his face when white as it landed right by the left side of his head in a tree, he looked in the direction that the dagger came flying from, only to hear the gang stifle laughs as he saw the 'man' in black who had a dagger missing from her side,

"You might want to keep your servants in order Locksley," Guy growled,

"What makes you think, he is one of mine?" Robin grinned, he was enjoying this, and he could clearly as that Marian was not putty in his hands,

"Everything you have will be mine," Gisbourne sneered as he got on his horse and rode off away from the gang,

"That was so cool," Mira smiled as she came wondering from behind a tree,

"That little pervert, I'll show him whose putty in his bloody hands," Marian raged as she ripped off her mask,

"That a girl…you know what this calls for?" Mira grinned rubbing her hands together,

"No Mira, you know what you're like in that state!" Saffiyah warned with a smile on her face,

"Tell me Allan…what is the ale like in 1192?" Mira smirked turning her attention to Allan,

"I'm not going to tell you, I'm going to show you…tonight at the Trip to Jerusalem," Allan grinned back,

"I don't wanna go all the way there to have a drink of ale, I'd rather be sober tonight thanks," Mira scoffed,

"I ain't bein' funny…what are you on…It's an inn, just outside of Nottingham," Allan laughed, looking at her weirdly,

"I knew that," Mira said nonchalantly,

"Of course you did," Dean scoffed as Robin led the way back to camp,

"I did…whatever," Mira mumbled as Allan continued to laugh at her,

"I don't know what you're laughing at…I could drink you from under the table," Mira snapped,

"Ok, whatever it is you women drink from," Allan smirked as he carried on walking, Mira stopping in disbelief,

"You are…a jerk!" Mira yelled as she ran to catch up with him and the rest of the group.

"Yea and that's why you're wearing my cloak," Allan smirked as he pointed to it,

"I'll have you know, I don't have as much meat on my body as you and I get cold easily," Mira pointed out, trying to make Allan feel paranoid,

"What do you mean…I am not fat…it's muscle," Allan said, obviously her plan had worked,

"I know your type in the future…always into their looks…thinking all the girls want to gobble your goo," Mira said trying to explain it without saying the word,

"Gobble my goo; what the hell does that mean?" Allan asked, confused by the expression,

"It means…" Mira looked round, she didn't want to say it out loud, instead, she leaned on her tiptoes and whispered it into his ear, once she had finished telling him what it meant she looked up to see Allan with a bright red blush on his face,

"Oh…erm…well…" Allan stuttered,

"That's it my boy…let it all out," Mira sighed clapping him on the shoulder as she carried on walking,

"You handled those guards pretty well," Robin said turning to Marian,

"Thanks, you didn't do so bad yourself," Marian grinned as they locked eyes, a spark going through them both,

"I've had years of practice…well that's a lie more like…months," Robin smiled as he felt his hand brush hers,

"I'm just thankful my mom made me take defense classes," Marian laughed,

"Defense classes…what are those?" Robin asked as Marian and him started walking a little further away from the rest of the gang,

"In the future, there are nasty men, who feel it proper to force themselves on women and mug them, basically do all things imaginable and us girls have to keep out fighting skills up to scratch," Marian smiled, thinking fondly of 2008.

"Don't worry, we will find you a way back to your time," Robin said, he didn't want Marian to go and Marian didn't really want to go, but they both knew that Marian didn't belong in this time,

"Thank you…for doing all of this, for taking us in and making us part of the gang," Marian smiled as she leant up about to give him a kiss on the cheek, when Robin turned his head slightly causing their lips to connect instead, Robin teased Marian's lips open with his tongue, it both took them what seemed like forever to come to their senses as they broke apart, both blushing,

"Well, that was certainly unexpected," Robin laughed standing with one hand on the back of his head and the other on his hip in a shy manner,

"Yea, it was wasn't it…we…should get back to the gang," Marian said not breaking eye contact as she pointed over her shoulder.

"Yea, we should…come on," Robin grinned as he took her hand and led her back to camp, all the time maintaining contact, Marian still had Robin's cloak on as she pulled it round her body breathing in the scent of Robin,

**What do you think then??**

**Shall I carry on??**

**R&R, I would like erm…five this time please,**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren**

**xo**


	5. Heartbreak and Ale

**I forgot to put one of these in!!**

**Disclaimer (this goes through the whole story): I do not own Robin Hood (sadly) the only character that is mine is AMBER!**

**There you go haha.**

"You kissed!" Saffiyah exclaimed when all the girls had reached the lake,

"Yea and it was amazing, he really is a brilliant kisser, and he's Robin Hood!" Marian sighed dreamily,

"We've only been here what…four days and already you've fallen arse over tit for him," Mira grinned thinking about Allan and how she had too,

"I kissed Much," Dean blurted out as all eyes turned to her,

"You did?" Saffiyah gawped,

"You bloody dark horse you!" Mira giggled, "Was he any good?" she added slyly.

"He was amazing, I tell you what…he knows what he's doing," Dean sighed as she remember the night Much finally kissed her or well when she kissed him,

"The only ones left are you two…and frankly I wouldn't have put it past you Mira if you and Allan had more than a kiss," Marian grinned as she watched Mira turn red,

"Excuse me, I am quite capable of controlling myself and besides I can kiss him an time I want," Mira shrugged messing with the grass she was sitting on,

"Ok then, sorted," Saffiyah grinned,

"Ok then, sorted…what?" Mira looked up,

"When we get back to camp you have to kiss him," Saffiyah grinned slyly,

"Hold the phone…no a…ok then, yea it is sorted" Mira grinned back, this was going to be so much fun,

"I can't wait to see this," Saffiyah laughed,

"Whatever Trevor, you're going to do exactly the same thing," Mira laughed,

"Say what now?" Saffiyah stopped laughing as she looked over to Mira,

"You're doing exactly the same thing," Mira repeated,

"With Allan?" Saffiyah asked confused,

"You mouth goes anywhere near him and you will be picking your teeth up from the floor," Mira laughed, "No I meant Will,"

"Will…as in Will Scarlett?" Saffiyah asked alarmed,

"Yea and there's no point in arguing because I will embarrass you very much in front of him," Mira said smiling sweetly at Saffiyah, who just flipped her off,

"This is going to be entertaining," Dean whispered to Marian as they both looked on amused,

"You don't have to tell me that…right then ladies, come on off to camp we go then," Marian grinned as she and Dean got up,

"What now…can't we wait a couple of hours first?" Saffiyah begged as Mira too got up,

"No, you're going to do this now, before you change your mind," Dean laughed,

"Mira, why are you getting up, we have to kiss Allan and Will," Saffiyah said as Mira too got up,

"Exactly, now I don't know if you've torn your gaze from Will to see Allan…now I ain't bein' funny but I bagged myself a hottie…granted not as hot as Robin…but still hot," Mira grinned looking over at Marian who blushed furiously.

"Hey Will and Much are hot too!" Dean protested as Mira and Marian continued walking,

"Those to," Saffiyah mumbled as she and Dean began to follow,

"Go on then off you go," Marian whispered to Saffiyah as they sat across the fire to Robin and the gang,

"Why me first?" Saffiyah whined,

"Ok then, I'll go, I've been looking forward to this," Mira grinned wolfishly as she got up and wondered over to Allan on the other side of the fire,

"Mira…are you okay?" Allan asked as he saw something glint in her eyes,

"I'm fine A Dale, now, don't be alarmed as to what I'm about to do," Mira said as the girls watched and the gang had taken an interest now,

"You're not going to kill me are you?" Allan laughed nervously,

"No, but I'm gonna blow your mind," Mira grinned as she grabbed his face with her hands and brought her lips down on his, it took Allan little time to react to his as he stood up making it easier to slid his hand round her waist and one the back of her head, bringing her in closer, it seemed like ages before the couple broke apart,

"I ain't bein' funny, but I should lend you my cloak more," Allan grinned, still on a high about what just happened,

"You're…amazing…kisser," Mira sighed, she didn't think he would be that good, but it blew her mind to pieces,

Night time was soon falling and the girls decided to let Saffiyah off on her kiss with Will as they knew how shy they both could get,

Thanks to Mira and Allan the camp was now filled with lots and lots of ale,

"I love 1192!" Mira declared from where she was perched on Robin's lap,

"I love 2008!" Robin shouted swaying slightly,

"You've never been there silly!" Mira giggled as she looked down at him,

"I know," Robin laughed,

"You're looking very pretty tonight," Will whispered to Saffiyah, everyone had way to much to drink but no one was stopping,

"Thanks, you look quite dashing tonight too," Saffiyah giggled as she held onto his arm from support,

"Oh no, Much, where's Marian and Allan?" Dean asked as they were nowhere to be seen,

"I think they went into the forest," Much said, "Why?"

"You've never seen Marian when she's drunk" Dean said getting up to go after her,

"Why, what do you mean?" Much asked getting up to follow her.

"She's not very danger conscious," Dean explained as they heard laughing coming nearby,

When they located where it was coming from, by the lake they saw Allan in the water with Marian standing on the bank giggling as she had something tucked under her arms,

"Marian, what are you doing?" Dean exclaimed as she ran up to her,

"I'm watching Allan swim," Marian laughed as he attempted to act like a fish,

"What are those under your arm?" Much said narrowing his eyes,

"Shhh, there his clothes…further Allan," Marian giggle as Allan swan out further, "I'm going to run now…byee," Marian laughed as she ran back to camp with Allan's clothes,

"OI, come back here you little bugger!" Allan shouted with a grin on his face,

"See…see what I have to put up with…first Robin now this," Much sighed as Dean began to follow Marian to make sure she didn't get herself into danger,

"Shit…Marian!" Dean called looked everywhere for her, but she couldn't find her, why did she always do this, she'll turn up in the morning, she always does, Dean thought to herself making her way back to camp,

The sight before her was completely something else, Saffiyah and Will were finally kissing, but Mira and Robin were nowhere to be seen,

"Well sod them all," Dean mumbled, getting herself some ale,

"Allan, keep it in place…no I don't want to give you a piggy back, you disgusting man," Much said, disgust evident in his voice,

"Fine, but don't expect one, when you're in need," Allan slurred as they both came back into camp, Dean had to raise her eyebrows at this, as Much was followed by Allan who was holding nothing but a large leaf in front of his manhood,

"That's one big leaf," Dean laughed,

"Oh no, he insisted on getting a bigger one," Much explained as Allan went to get some more clothes but found it impossible as he couldn't walk in a straight line to save his life,

"Erm…Dean…Much, I think you should see this," Saffiyah called from over by Robin's bunk,

Much gave one last look at Allan, who was now currently sleeping with just his head on the bunk,

"What…what is it?" Dean asked as she came up to Saffiyah, who was holding up the material that gave Robin his privacy at night,

"Oh…this is bad…Very bad," Much panicked shaking his head,

"We've tried moving them, but they both have strong grips on each other," Saffiyah said looking down at Mira and Robin who were both naked under the covers, the blanket firmly under Mira's arms,

"Let's just hope Marian doesn't come back too soon," Dean sighed, how could Mira do this to Allan and how could Robin do this to Marian,

"Where is Marian anyway?" Will asked from where he had his hand wrapped round Saffiyah's waist,

"Well we found them by the lake, Allan was in the lake, Marian standing on the edge, she basically ran off with Allan's clothes and now she is probably sleeping somewhere," Dean sighed,

**RHRHRH**

"Ow…what the hell?" Marian groaned holding her head as the sunlight attacked her eyes, she looked around her to see she was sleeping behind a very large bush and was using Allan's clothes as pillows as hers were evidently covered in vomit,

"Lovely," Marian muttered as she scrunched up her nose from the smell, "Sorry Allan," she added as she began to get changed into his trousers and shirt,

Marian found her way back to the camp easily on account that the bush was right behind Robin's bunk,

She just wanted to fall back into a nice comfy bunk, well comfy compared to the floor, when she wondered back into camp, she saw that Will and Saffiyah were curled up in each other's arms by the campfire and Allan with only his head on the bunk and the rest of his body on the floor, Dean and Much curled up on his bunk, they must've finally given the drink a taster, she looked over to little John's bunk, she realized how much she missed him, he had gone to visit his son in Scarborough,

That only left Robin's bunk, Marian smiled to herself as she made her way over to the furthest bunk and pulled back the piece of material that acted like a cushion,

Marian couldn't believe the sight before her, there was her best friend and her crush, lying in each other's arms…naked,

Marian shook her head like a bad dream and looked back at them, this was real and she felt her heart rip into, she told Mira how much she liked Robin and now she had done this, Allan even told Marian earlier that Robin thought the world of her and then they go and do this,

She let the curtain fall as she led herself back to little John's bunk on autopilot, once she was safely under the blanket she let her tears fall as she sobbed into the early morning,

**You like??**

**R&R please, hmmm I'd like three reviews please,**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren xo**


	6. Realization and Confrontation

Saffiyah was the first one to wake officially, once she had gathered her surroundings, she looked down to see Will's arms lightly over her waist, she smiled to herself as she gently got up and walked over to the fire,

She looked up to see a human like lump in little John's bed…Marian, she quietly rushed over to the bunk to see Marian's tear stained face and it looked like she was having a nightmare from the frown on her face,

Saffiyah felt pity for her friend, because she knows that Marian saw Robin and Mira and that it broke her heart,

Meanwhile, behind the curtain both Mira and Robin were beginning to stir,

"Mira…what are…no," Robin realized in horror as he looked down to find not only himself but Mira naked too, and he remembered everything,

"This is not good," Mira groaned as they both sat up,

"Marian…Allan," they both said at the same time as they quickly got dressed and casually walked out from behind the curtain,

Mira couldn't help but smile fondly at the position Alan was now in, he had obviously woken up and crawled over to him, as he was curled up in Will's arms, she didn't want to wake him, so she looked over at little John's bed to see Saffiyah and Dean leaning over tears in their eyes as Marian was quietly crying her heart out as they both tried their hardest to sooth her,

Saffiyah saw Mira out of the corner of her eye, she once classed her as a friend, how could she do this to Marian, who she'd known all her life,

After what seemed like forever Dean and Saffiyah finally got Marian to sleep, a fitful and restless sleep, but never the less, sleep.

Robin hadn't come out of the bunk yet, and Marian hadn't woken up, so the others thought it best to go and do the rounds together even if Mira wasn't in the girls good books at the minute,

She heard them all leave as she quietly got up and sat by the fire, Marian couldn't help but keep going over the things she saw last night in her mind, she kept asking herself why it had happened, but never found an answer,

She had never acted like this around a man before and she wasn't about to start to, she would not give him the satisfaction of watching her cry,

"Marian?" Robin asked coming out of his bunk,

_Ha, talk of devil and he shall appear, _Marian thought bitterly to herself,

"Robin, I didn't see you there," Marian replied coldly,

"I did not know everyone had gone to do the rounds," Robin said awkwardly looking around, before his eyes settled on her back,

_Does she know? _Robin thought as he cautiously came to sit across from her around the fire,

"Last night was good wasn't it?" Marian asked, looking into the fire,

"Yes, from what I can remember of it," Robin smiled a little,

"Yea, was she any good?" Marian suddenly looked up at him,

_She knows, _Robin sighed as he thought to himself,

"It was a mistake," Robin said simply,

"Yea, but you enjoyed it none the less," Marian spat,

"I'm sorry Marian, was drunk, it was not like I feel into bed with her on purpose," Robin explained,

"I hope she was worth it Robin," Marian whispered sadly as she abruptly got up and walked out of camp,

"Marian, please, I wouldn't have done it had I not been drunk," Robin said chasing after her,

"You're missing the point Robin…you still slept with her!" Marian turned round suddenly as she rooted herself on the spot,

"I know! But it was a mistake!" Robin said looking up and putting his hands on his hips in frustration,

"But you still shagged her, and now I can't bear to look at either of you…you both make me sick!" Marian yelled turning round and running,

"I said I'm sorry…it was a drunken mistake and it will never happen again!" Robin said, still not giving up,

"Ohh, how many times have I heard that from a man!" Marian laughed bitterly,

"I mean it…I was very, very drunk," Robin begged her to understand,

"I want you to stay away from me," Marian shouted,

"Well, that would be hard considering we live in the same camp," Robin snapped back losing his patience,

"And that's as far as it goes, you stay away from me and I'll stay away from you," Marian nodded,

"Fine, if that's the way you want it, it will be that way," Robin said bitterly as he stalked his way to Locksley to meet Much and Dean,

Whereas Marian returned back to camp, lost in her thoughts, where she found Allan, tears streaked his face,

"Oh Allan," Marian sighed as she hugged her friend,

"Is it true?" Allan whispered into her hair,

"Yea, I'm so sorry," Marian whispered back, tears now rolling down her own cheeks,

"I ain't bein' funny, you don't 'ave anything to be sorry for…we've both been played," Allan said as they broke contact,

"Right, well…shall we do our own rounds?" Marian smiled trying to lighten the situation,

"Yea, it's Clun we go," Allan smiled back as they picked up various packages of food and money,

Without thinking Marian automatically picked up Robin's cloak,

"Do you hate me?" Mira asked Saffiyah as they walked back from Nettlestone,

"Oh babe, of course I don't hate you, you were both drunk, but I don't think Marian and Allan see it that way," Saffiyah sighed bringing her into a hug,

"I feel so terrible, I don't want to lose Marian, she is one of my best friends…I'll do anything to have that again and I don't want to lose Allan, I've never felt this way about someone like I feel about him," Mira cried in despair,

"You know what Marian's like…you need to earn her trust and she needs to trust you in return," Dean said softly,

"She'll never trust me again, neither will Allan, not after I slept with Robin," Mira said more tears escaping her eyes,

"You both broke their hearts, of course they won't forgive you," Much scoffed, as all the girls glared at him,

"He doesn't mean that…do you Much?" Dean asked, a warning tone in her voice,

"N…no…no," Much stuttered quickly going to walk with Will,

"I've been looking everywhere for you Much," Robin yelled as they appeared in front of him,

"Robin, where have you been?" Saffiyah asked,

Robin looked down at the ground sadly, "She wants nothing more to do with me…she wants me to stay away from her,"

"Oh Rob, look…Marian is a very hard person to understand, but you get her more than we ever did in our whole lives, she'll come to realize that…you just need to earn her trust back," Saffiyah sighed as she gently patted his back,

"And Allan…" Robin began,

"We know…you've just both got to give them time," Dean explained,

"Oh Robin what have we done?!" Mira sobbed as she ran into his arms, at the wrong time, because Marian and Allan came over the hill, determined not to let Robin or Mira ruin the rest of their lives,

Allan felt Marian tense up beside him as they stopped and looked down at them; he gave her a little nudged to let her know that he was right beside her,

"Here we go," Allan smiled, as Marian laughed in response, they were going to get on with their lives just as Robin and Mira were,

"Marian…Allan," Will smiled, as he eloped Marian in a hug,

"Yes we're here, hold the applause," Allan grinned, the way he normally dealt with pain was through laughter and Marian decided to take the same approach,

"Did we miss much then?" Marian smiled as she looked at everyone except for Mira and Robin, who had sprung apart now,

"Not much, Will nearly got serenaded at Nettlestone by this group of drooling girls," Saffiyah laughed as she lightly punched him on the arm,

"Oh, I wish I could've seen that," Allan laughed nudging his best friend, who had gone bright red from blushing,

"Well we have just come back from Clun, the villagers are so nice there," Marian smiled as she remembered the little girl, who hugged her in thanks,

"Yes…I ain't bein' funny but she has a lot of admires, show them the flower," Allan laughed as Marian went red and held out a tulip…seven of them,

"Are those all from the same men?" Dean asked raising one eyebrow,

Marian just blushed even harder,

"Allan shut up," Marian muttered as she smiled at everyone.

"No…they are from different men," Allan laughed as Marian looked at the ground in embarrassment,

"Get you girl…" Dean said going to hug Marian, "There are plenty more fish in the sea," she added quietly when she broke the hug,

"I know, but…" Marian smiled shrugging,

"They're very pretty," Mira said, hoping she wouldn't ignore her,

"Yea, I know," Marian replied curtly,

Mira sighed, she had to try and get some sort of emotion from her other then anger,

"I'm so sorry Marian…we're so sorry," Mira blurted.

"It's not only me you should be apologizing to," Marian said choosing to ignore the general apology,

"Allan, I'm so, so sorry, believe me when I say me and Robin didn't want any of this, it was one drunken, stupid mistake," Mira begged as she moved right in front of him.

"Too late for apologies, you knew we'd find out somehow but you still did it," Marian replied instead as Allan looked away, unable to look at Mira for too long,

"Look it was a drunken fumble, there is nothing more we can do or say to show you how sorry we are," Mira begged again,

She forgot just how stubborn Marian was,

"What part of…YOU STILL HAD SEX…don't you understand, you still made love!" Marian shouted tears threatening to spill,

"It was no love," Robin stepped in,

"Did you think about the part where in this world they do not have CONDOMS!?" Marian yelled causing Mira to go white,

"Condoms…what are they?" Allan asked, looking at Marian,

"It's what you use in sex to stop you getting pregnant," Marian explained softly to Allan,

"Marian…I am so, so sorry," Mira cried,

"Yea, you said that already," Marian shunned her off,

"I do not even know why we are apologizing, we were drunk we did not know what was happening," Robin finally snapped,

"See, that's more like it," Marian laughed bitterly as she started to square up to Robin,

"Well I do not see why we are apologizing," Robin said coming right up to Marian,

"I ain't bein' funny, but everyone knows how much me and Marian liked you and Mira, and you two knew too, so you still slept together knowing you'd hurt us," Allan finally spoke up,

"My friend I'm sorry, I should've known better, but there is nothing we can do now," Robin sighed shaking his head sadly,

"Yea, but there's something I can do about it," Marian said suddenly,

"And what would that be?" Robin said looking back at her,

"This…" Marian said as she swiftly kicked Robin in the groin,

"That was uncalled for Marian," Mira yelled rushing to Robin's side,

"Ohh I know what you can do, take his mind off the pain, give him another shag, sure you'd both enjoy it," Marian screamed back,

"He doesn't love me and I don't love him," Mira screeched still by Robin's side, as she helped him up,

"I've only known you for four days and already…I am in love with you!" Robin shouted at Marian,

"Funny way of showing it…what?" Marian said realizing what Robin said to her,

"I said…I've only known you for four days and already I have fallen in love with you," Robin repeated.

**Well…hehe…R&R please**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren xo**


	7. Love, Forgiveness and 'Honey'

**This is a raunchy chapter, if you don't like that thing please skip this chapter.**

**Sorry if I cause any offence lol**

"Take it back," Marian warned shaking her head slightly,

"No I will not take it back," Robin sighed, tears in his own eyes this time, "You are the first woman I have ever told that I love them and I will not take it back,

"Don't do this Robin, please," Marian said, she couldn't stop the tears from falling,

"Marian, I understand what you're going through I really do, but it's you I love," Robin said stepping closer to her,

"Stop saying you love me," Marian ordered as she looked up to the sky,

"Why…I love you…I love you!" Robin declared as with every word he said he stepped closer and closer to Marian,

"Then why did you do this to me," Marian sobbed as she backed away,

"Like I keep telling you…it meant nothing, it was a stupid drunken mistake…I've fallen hard…very, very hard for you!" Robin smiled sadly as he gently and slowly took Marian into his arms as she just stood there sobbing into his chest,

"Allan, could you ever forgive me?" Mira asked turning her attention back to the one she wished she had slept with,

"I suppose so," Allan mumbled, "But it won't be like it was before," he added,

"I know it won't, but it will be a start," Mira smiled sadly as he gave her a quick hug,

"Right, I'm hungry can we go back to camp now?" Much asked as a loud rumble filled the forest,

"Was that you Much?" Will laughed looking at his blushing friend,

"I said I was hungry," he mumbled as Dean laughed and led them all back to camp, Robin still had his arm round Marian who was walking silently, going through things in her head,

"Do you really love me?" Marian asked suddenly looking up at him,

"I wouldn't say it, if I didn't mean it," Robin smiled as he leant down and gave her a feather light kiss on the lips,

"But we both know I have to go back to 2008 sooner or later," Marian smiled sadly as she leant her head on his shoulder,

"Yes and that's why I plan to make this love stronger, so you won't forget me when you go back," Robin smiled as he stopped Marian in her tracks,

"Robin…what are you doing?" Marian giggled, she still didn't trust him fully but today was a beginning of a new start, and she would talk to Mira later,

"I'm going to pretend like nothing ever happened between me and Mira last night…so if we sleep together I can treasure it all the more," Robin smiled as he stroked Marian's cheek with his thumb,

"Is that a hint?" Marian grinned pulling him closer,

"Why of course it isn't Milady," Robin winked as he gave her a little bow,

"Ok then, let's go back to the gang," Marian laughed as she attempted to get past Robin,

"Let me finish…of course it isn't Milady…unless you want it to be?" Robin grinned pulling her body close so they molded into one,

"Why did my soul mate have to come from a different century," Marian mumbled to herself as she watched his lips get closer to hers,

Robin teased her mouth open with his tongue,

It's another warm beautiful summer day . . . and what a beautiful day it will prove to be, especially for Robin and Marian. With not a cloud in sight, the brilliant blue sky stretches as far as the eye can see but they take no notice as they are lost completely in each other and their passion, Marian was going to show Robin what love was really about and Robin was going to show that Mira meant nothing to him and that what they were about to do would mean everything to both of them,

Marian takes Robin's hand and leads him over to a lush shaded area that cannot be seen from the path. He raises an eyebrow as tiny lightening blots race through his body, waking every nerve and flooding his senses into overdrive!

Marian releases Robin's hand and kneels in the grass to pick a yellow dandelion. The sight of her kneeling, a ray of sunlight upon her face and streaming through her dark curls, takes Robin's breath away. His heated gaze upon her back sends shills down Marian's neck. Her giddiness drains away as a new feeling over-powers her senses . . .

All playfulness gone, the dandelion drops from Marian's slightly trembling hand, and she slowly glances over her shoulder and catches Robin's eyes feasting on her entire body flesh . . . Marian shudders as the hunger in his eyes ravishes her body!

Without another word spoken, their eyes lock and Marian rise slowly, turning to face Robin as he simultaneously takes two quick strides to press himself against her. When their bodies touch a fire ignites!

There is a burning within Marian that must be extinguished, and she knows just what to do . . .

Catching Robin completely unawares Marian begins to move against his hardness while pulling his luscious light brown hair back exposing his neck to her hungry lips. Ever so slowly . . . so painfully slow . . . Marian begins to kiss the tender spots she has only recently discovered. Her moist kisses are rewarded with Robin's sighs of utter satisfaction.

Ever so lightly Marian begins to flick her tongue along the tenderness at the base of Robin's wildly pulsing neck . . . he gasps as she kisses and licks her way under his open collar . . . Robin's hands begin to twist in her hair as he starts to tremble and succumb to the feelings his body is experiencing . . .

Sensing Robin's surrender and not wanting it to be over when she was just getting started, Marian slowed her heated frenzy and pulled away . . . Robin's audibly sigh of his disappointment. Marian's mouth curls into a sinful smile as Robin's eyelids flutter open to stare into the icy blue pools of lust she is staring coyly at him with . . .

Marian pulls away from Robin and crooks her finger for him to follow . . .

She jumps down a steep ledge and lands in a small meadow of wild flowers flourishing in the cool of the trees.

Robin hurriedly jumps from the ledge and grabs Marian from behind. Spinning her around his hands run up and down her hot body eliciting moans as he crushes his mouth to hers in a scorching tongue battle as they both fight to gain control.

It is when Robin rips her delicate dress strap that rests on Marin's shoulder, and her left breast becomes exposed that he starts to gain the control he so earnestly seeks . . . With his right hand Robin roughly fondles Marian's sensitive nipple making her moan and groan in ecstasy! Begging softly for more . . .

Seeing how much his rough treatment turns Marian on Robin decides to flow with it . . . he tangled his fingers in her long hair and begins to slowly pull Marian's head back to reveal her oh so sensitive soft flesh for his feeding pleasure. Robin leans down and Marian trembles in his arms as he softly blows a hot breath down her neck; and over her shoulder making Marian's nipples grow painfully hard in Robin's hot hands. Robin begins to massage and knead her breasts . . . rolling her nipples between his fingers and giving them a playful pinch . . . making Marian cry out as electric volts pulse through her body!

Robin's right hand begins to slide down Marian's outer thigh until it reaches the hem of her dress that is already half way up her leg anyway. Slowly he slides his hands up Marian's inner thigh making her squirm in his grasp and pant with excitement as he devours her neck at the same time. As Robin's hand nears Marian's hot pussy, her lips part and she whispers dirty little things in his ear. Robin's so surprised his hand stops and he falls sway to Marian's every word . . . She begins to rotate her hips and grind Robin's pulsing cock through his pants . . . Robin's eyes close involuntarily and his body falls under Marian's command once again . . .

In a swift powerful movement Robin finds himself on the ground with Marian climbing on top, going for his lace, keeping his old fashioned pants up! Robin's need is as great as Marian's and he lifts his hips as she yanks his pants down around his knees. Slowly Marian begins to pull her dress up over her head – Robin reaches up to hurry her and Marian swats his hands away, enjoying the look on his face as her young body is finally revealed . . . allowing Robin's eyes drink in what they have thirsted after for so long . . .

Marian leans in close and kisses his hungry mouth. Robin's hands roam free over her body fondling and caressing everything they can . . . quickly he slips two fingers into her hot little crotch catching Marian by surprise! As she throws her head back to moan her approval Robin catches a nipple in his mouth and sucks hard. Robin can tell how much Marian loves this and he milks it for all it's worth. Faster and faster he go's, Marian's breath coming in rasps as she sighs with pleasure over and over again her climax building . . . then suddenly, Robin stops. He withdraws his fingers and he releases Marian's nipple with a slight popping sound. Marian's eyes fly open and she groans with displeasure and frustration.

Quickly shedding her disappointment, Marian reaches between their legs, guiding Robin as she slowly begins to sit on his stiff cock. Robin's breath rushes out as he feels his hard dick stretch and fill her! Marian forces herself all the way down, preventing Robin from being able to inhale as the waves of pleasure rock his body. Marian begins to raise herself ever so slowly, squeezing Robin the whole way up, and then she rises off and holds the tip of his dick at the slick lips of her pussy. Just waiting, patiently waiting . . .

Robin's eyes fly open in confusion, and he looks to her for an explanation for such cruel punishment. It is then Robin sees the devilish grin on Marian's face and knows that she is enjoying herself watching him suffer with need. With a mighty growl Robin reaches up and pulls Marian down, forcing all of his rigid cock into her dripping pussy! Marian screams with pleasure!

Needing no further encouragement, Marian begins to pump Robin as he thrusts up to meet her! As the pace increases so does the volume. All the while Robin keeps up his glorious assault on her breasts. Together Robin and Marian begin to climax and scream their satisfaction in unison!

As they begin to come down from their sexual high, Marian slows her rhythm, when they are both spent Robin pulls Marian into his arms still connected and she lies against his chest as they catch their breath. Marian slowly brings the discarded cloak to cover them,

"That was amazing," Marian croaked,

"That was more than amazing…that was love," Robin replied his voice husky from misuse for so long,

"Was it like this with Mira?" Marian asked, dreading the answer,

"No as much as I would not like to erm…cheek Mira," Robin quoted the word cheek the girls had so many times used themselves, "It was nothing but a fumble in the dark,"

"So it really was nothing?" Marian asked slowly,

"No, it did not mean anything to either of us…I want to be with you and Mira wants to be with Allan," Robin explained gently rubbing her back,

"I guess we should get doing back to camp, it's getting dark," Marian smiled bashfully,

"Yes we should…is that my cloak you were wearing?" Robin smiled as he began to pull up his pants and lace them up,

"Oh erm yea…I must've picked it up without realizing," Marian laughed as she tried to fix her ripped dress strap courteous of Robin,

"I take it you're in my bunk tonight then?" Robin grinned as he slipped the cloak back round her delicate shoulders.

"No…I'm still staying in little John's bunk," Marian laughed as she watched his expression fall, "We might give in to our temptations"

"I won't mind," Robin persuaded hopefully,

"Yea, but I think Saffiyah and the other will," Marian laughed as they walked back hand in hand only to come face to face with a disgruntled looking Much back at the camp,

"And where have you to been for so long?" Much demanded to know,

"We've been looking for…honey?" Marian shrugged her shoulders,

"Honey…where is it then?" Much asked,

"We couldn't find any," Robin cut in,

"Well, if you ask me, there's too much honey going on round here," Much said,

"What on earth do you mean?" Robin laughed, nothing could wipe the grin of his and Marian's faces.

"First you two and now Mira and Allan," Much said waving his hands about in despair,

"Mira and Allan what?" Mira grinned coming in with jars of honey,

"Oh nothing," Much sighed as Dean lead him over to the kitchen as she laughed,

Marian and Mira looked at each other before grinning and hugging,

"So did you really get honey?" Marian asked as they let go of each other,

"Hell no, we just brought some back just in case," Mira laughed,

"Damn, we should've thought of that," Marian laughed,

"So all of us good now?" Mira asked turning back to Allan and Robin who were clapping each other on the back,

"Yes, now come on…I'm hungry after all of that," Robin grinned as he winked at Marian before leading them over to the fire to everyone else,

**Any good?? Lol**

**R&R I would like four this time please, lol**

**Thanks,**

**Lauren xo**


	8. Plans, Gangs and Torture

**Lady Marian of Locksley: Lol, I will try,**

**ProudSoldier'sGal-MiraADale: Yea, you do have to go back lol,**

**The piemaker: Thanks, aww I'm glad your excited haha,**

**Right here we go with the next chapter, hope you like it…**

"We have a big day tomorrow," Robin announced as the gang sat by the fireside,

"What do you mean?" Dean asked,

"We need to start figuring out how to get you back," Robin stated as he looked at each of the girls,

"To the future…god, I haven't even thought about it," Saffiyah sighed,

"I know, that's why tomorrow after our rounds we're going to the place where you fell," Robin explained as he held Marian closer,

"So we're really going to look for a way back?" Marian finally spoke up,

"It's only right, you, Mira, Dean and Saffiyah don't belong here," Robin stated softly,

"You're right, I guess there is nothing we can do," Marian laughed trying to get rid of the tears,

"Come on then off to bed we go," Robin said as he got up and helped Marian,

"Come on A Dale," Mira grinned as she led them both over to Allan's bunk,

Soon everyone was in their bunks of on the floor, except for Mira and Allan who were in the same bunk,

"Marian, aren't you coming in mine?" Robin asked as they were the last to settle down,

"Like I said, I don't want us giving into our temptations," Marian laughed as she climbed into Robin's bunk,

"But you are in my bunk," Robin smiled cockily,

"And you are in little John's," Marian smirked as she let the curtain down,

Marian fell asleep as she listened to Robin grumbling to himself,

Soon she heard the rustling of the leaves and the chirping of the birds as she woke up, at first everything felt fine, but as she gradually woke up slowly as felt something around her waist and heavy breathing by her left ear,

As Marian realized this she let out a small shriek and fell out of the bunk with the blanket wrapped firmly round her,

When she looked back at the bunk, she saw Robin, completely undisturbed by the commotion,

She shook her head as she laughed to herself, climbing back into his arms,

No sooner had Marian climbed back into his arm did everyone in the camp wake up, much to the moans of Allan and Mira,

Everyone had done their rounds and were now looking for any clues to try and get the girls back to their time,

"So, you need to show us where you were all standing," Robin said as Mira went and abruptly stood behind a bush,

"I ain't bein' funny…but why are you standing behind a bush?" Allan said standing with one hand on his hip,

"You told us to show you where we were standing, this is where I was standing," Mira said motioning to the bush and where she was stood,

Allan started to laugh as he struggled to get his words through, "You landed in a bush?" he said as he started laughing once again,

"Oi, it's not that funny, how about you come over here and see where this stick ends up!" Mira shouted as she chucked another one at his head,

"Right, so Mira was over there, where was everyone else?" Robin asked, breaking up the banter between Mira and Allan,

"Well, Dean and I were here," Saffiyah said as they walked behind the tree,

"And I was here," Marian said standing where she was,

"So you were the only one that landed in a suitable place," Allan smirked glancing over at Mira, who did not miss the look,

"Watch it," Mira warned,

"So you say there was a storm when it happened?" Robin cut in as he subconsciously played with the top of his bow,

"Yea, there was thunder and lightning and then this twister like thing that sucked us up and dropped us here," Mira said waving her arms around dramatically,

"Hold on a minute…there was a storm here too," Robin said looking up,

"Do you think maybe, that this is the place where…I don't know if this will make any sense…" Saffiyah began, "But do you think that in the future, the club was built well…here," she said as she motioned around her,

"I never thought of that…so…how do we get back?" Dean asked, kicking some dirt with her foot,

"I guess…we just have to be on this bit of grass, when there is a storm," Saffiyah said slowly, thinking it through in her head,

"Marian…you need," Will said as he ran into the opening,

"Will, what is it?" Marian asked putting a hand on his shoulder,

"I was in Locksley, visiting my father and I saw Gisbourne and the Sheriff…they know you are conversing with outlaws…the sheriff even came to find you…they are heading this way!" Will explained urgently,

"We need to move, come on," Robin said as everyone began to ran,

"Shoot, my bow!" Marian said, running back to get it…thinking she would still have time,

"Well, if it isn't _Milady_, the common outlaw," Gisbourne sneered as he and the Sheriff trotted into the clearing on their horses,

"I don't know what you mean," Marian shrugged trying to play innocent,

"_I don't know what you mean_" the sheriff mimicked as he tilted his head, "Do you think we will fall for this act. A Clue: No!" he smirked,

"You have been conversing with Robin Hood, you are one of his gang and for this you will hang," Gisbourne sneered,

"Hang me all you want, won't make a difference," Marian shrugged,

"Oh, it won't will it," The sheriff scoffed,

Marian didn't know she was being surrounded by guards, but when she looked round her trying to figure an escape route, she knew she was well and truly…screwed,

"Looks, like you're trapped," Sheriff smirked,

"No shit Sherlock," Marian muttered rolling her eyes,

"Leapers Gisbourne, what did I say? But did you listen. A Clue: No," the Sheriff reprimanded,

"You really think Robin will let me hang?" Marian laughed,

"Oh la di da di da," The Sheriff sang rolling his eyes, "I don't think, I know!" The sheriff grinned leaning forwards on his horse,

"Take her," Gisbourne growled as the guards led her to Nottingham…towards the dungeons and the torture room,

"Right, well that was a close one…where's Marian?" Robin said, the grin slowly faded from his face,

"She went back for her bow…I thought she was right behind us," Will spoke up as it dawned on everyone,

Robin soon realized with horror that Marian was taken to the castle, most likely to be hung, he didn't know what to do,

They went to the castle, into the dungeons, even into the torture room, but Marian was nowhere to be seen,

"There's nothing more we can do," Saffiyah sighed as she led everyone back to camp.

"You're little Outlaw friends will never find you here," Sheriff sneered as they placed her in one of the castle rooms,

"Hood will come to realize this and stop looking," Gisbourne smirked as they had just brought Marian up from the torture room, minutes before the gang had been there, she was sweaty and there was blood leaking down her head that she didn't have the energy to wipe off,

Marian feared she wasn't going to make it back to 2008, she feared that she would be tortured…to death…

**RR please,**

**What do you think?**

**Lauren**

**xo**


	9. Three months later

**Three months later:**

"We can't give up!" Robin raged as everyone looked at him with pity in his eyes,

"Robin, we have no other choice, we have looked everywhere," Will spoke, there was something in his voice that would always reassure and calm people down,

"Maybe…she went back to the future?" Mira said,

"I don't think she would leave us," Dean said shaking her head,

"The alarm…come on," Robin said as everyone grabbed their weapons,

"This is an ambush…"

"Wait, something doesn't seem right with this," Mira interrupted as she studied the figure on the horse,

"You're right, there's something wrong with this," Dean said surveying the figure on the horse, it was only then did she realize that the figure was slouching over the horse and was only breathing shallow,

"Will, get the person down now," Saffiyah demanded, she must've noticed this as much as Dean did,

"Who is it?" Robin asked, but no one could see the figures face due to the fact that it was obscured by a hood,

"I don't know, look, let's just get whoever it is back to camp first," Saffiyah said as Robin started to lead the way back,

Once they got back to camp they didn't think twice about putting the person on Robin's bed as it was the one with the most privacy,

"Right, Much I need clean water, go and get some from the lake, Will, I need a needle and stitches, Mira, Allan…I need some bandages, go and fine lots of them…Robin…go with Much and Dean you stay with me," Saffiyah breathed once she finished giving her commands,

"We'll be back as soon as we can," Robin said as everyone went in their different directions,

"Oh my god…tattoo," Dean said as she pointed to the small angel sitting on the figures collar bone,

"But, there's only one person I know with a tattoo like that…apart from Mira," Saffiyah said shaking her head,

"Marian…it is her…look…her hair and everything granted it's shorter," Dean said gently stroking her hair,

"Oh, what did they do to you babe," Saffiyah whispered as she began her work on cleaning her up,

Dean took in Marian as Saffiyah cleaned her up, her skin was cut, and her whole face was black and blue,

"Do you think well…," Dean trailed off as she indicated to her stomach,

"There's only one way to find out," Saffiyah said hoping against hope it wasn't what they thought it was,

When they lifted her top up, they both gasped in shock, there were burns, lots of burns and her ribs were black, blue and purple, some of them were obviously broken to a horrible extent,

"I'm sorry Saffiyah…I'll wait out here," Dean said tears in her eyes as she stepped from behind the curtain and came face to face with Robin and Much as she let it fall back down,

"Dean, what's wrong," Much asked taking her by the shoulders,

"It's…Marian," Dean sobbed into his chest as he pulled her into a hug,

"Wait…Marian?" Robin asked, but before anyone could answer, he barged right through to his bunk, just in time to see Saffiyah cleaning up the last of her face wounds,

"Oh Marian…what did they do to you," Robin sighed as he went and knelt by her side,

"They, broke three of her ribs, burnt her, beat her black and blue…Robin, they tortured her!" Saffiyah said softly as she lifted up Marian's shirt to show him,

"Gisbourne…I'll kill him," Robin threatened, his eyes glazing over,

"Robin, Marian needs you…when she wakes up I'm sure it's your face she is going to want to see," Saffiyah reasoned as she watched him slowly calm down, Saffiyah shrugged, "besides, we all want a piece of him,"

"I will never leave her side until she gets better," Robin declared as he sat there stroking her hair,

"No Robin, you still need to get on, go and do the rounds all that, but at night she is completely under your care, in the day she is my responsibility," Saffiyah said,

"You are right, I cannot abandon my duty," Robin sighed as he looked at her face, her lip swollen,

"Don't worry, by the time you wake up tomorrow the swelling would've gone down," Saffiyah smiled as she left them to the night,

"Marian I know you can't hear me but, I am so sorry, I should have realized you weren't there," Robin sighed as he shook his head,

"Here are the clean bandages," Mira said to Saffiyah as she came from behind the curtain, "Who is it?

"It's Marian," Saffiyah said as she and Mira sat by the fire,

"Marian…I want to see her," Mira said marching over to Robin's bunk and lifting back the curtains to find Robin asleep on the floor, his head resting on the bunk as he held Marian's hand tightly,

"She will wake in the morning and then we can all talk to her," Saffiyah whispered as she recovered Marian's torso,

"Gisbourne did this…wait till I lay my hands on him," Mira muttered darkly,

"Look, go to bed, the sooner you do the sooner you get to see Marian," Saffiyah soothes guiding her friend gently away from Robin and Marian,

"You're right…Allan come on," Mira called as Allan made his way over,

"Why do you need Allan to go to bed too?" Saffiyah asked as though it wasn't obvious enough,

"You don't expect me to fall asleep without working myself tired?" Mira grinned raising an eyebrow suggestively,

"Eww, that was too much information," Saffiyah said wrinkling her nose and shaking her head,

"Hey, you wanted to know, don't ask if you can handle the answer," Mira laughed as she made her way over to the bunk, that like Robin's and Marian's, now had a make shift curtain,

**RHRHRH**

Marian started to stir as she felt coolness on her brow; she groaned as she slowly opened her eyes, the sunlight attacking them, she realized that the coolness was in fact a damp cloth that had been placed there…but by who?

Marian slowly took in her surroundings and felt something fluffy stir from beneath her finger tips, she looked down slowly to see a tuft of light brown hair sticking from under it,

"Robin…" Marian croaked as she tried to nudge him with the little energy she had left,

"Not now Much, go back to sleep," Robin grumbled,

"Robin…wake…up…" Marian managed to breathe as Robin slowly woke up and looked at her,

"Marian…you're awake! Saffiyah she's awake…Marian's awake!" Robin shouted jumping up to go and get Saffiyah,

"Marian babe, what did they do to you?" Saffiyah asked once Robin had gotten her firmly in his little private bunk,

"They tortured me for three months, nonstop," Marian said tears rolling down her cheeks as Saffiyah worked on her wounds,

"Where did they keep you?" Robin asked holding her hand; he had barely left her side since she got back last night and if it was it was only to be back within fifteen minutes,

"They kept me in one of the rooms they use for guests, because they knew that you wouldn't look there," Marian hissed through the pain, still gripping onto Robin's hand,

"I should've looked for you, how did you escape?" Robin asked stroking her forehead,

"I don't…remember," Marian said wrinkling her brow in frustration,

"It's ok, that's not important right now, the thing is you're getting better and can be up and about within the next few days," Saffiyah smiled as Mira began to take some of the cloth that was left over,

"Mira what are you doing?" Marian laughed,

"Something," Mira grinned,

"Does it involve you and Allan?" Saffiyah asked cautiously,

"Of course it does," Mira laughed as she made her way over to Allan who was still sleeping in his bunk,

"Best just to leave them to it," Dean laughed as she brought in some food,

"Thanks Dean," Saffiyah smiled gratefully,

"Can I have some water please?" Marian croaked as she tried to sit up,

"Oh, how silly of me, Robin…" Saffiyah said as Robin held the water bottle up to Marian's mouth as she gratefully gulped it down,

"Gisbourne did this to you didn't her?" Robin muttered as she took some more,

"Robin, it does not matter anymore, what's done is done," Marian smiled shakily,

"It matters to me, I will torture him like he has tortured you," Robin said, there was something evident in his eyes that Marian had never seen before,

"There is going to be a storm in three weeks time, so the people in Clun say," Will spoke as he made his way over to Marian and everyone,

"That's good news," Marian smiled wistfully,

"No it's not," Mira sighed as she and Allan wondered over hand in hand,

Marian licked her lips before she began to speak, "Can I have a moment with Robin please?"

"Sure, come on everyone, file out," Dead smiled as she marched everyone out,

"Marian…what is it?" Robin asked worried,

"I don't want to go back, but we both know I have to…and I never thought I'd fall this hard from Robin Hood, of all people," Marian laughed through her watery eyes,

"I know, it will be hard for both of us to say goodbye," Robin smiled stroking her hair,

"That's why we can't carry this on, it's already breaking my heart even thinking about leaving," Marian whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek,

"What are you saying?" Robin asked confusion clouding his face,

"I'm saying Robin, I think it's best if we keep our distance from now until I go back," Marian said biting her lip to stop the tears,

"But, that's three weeks away," Robin said in shock,

"I know, and believe me, I don't want it to be like this, but it's for the best," Marian said as Robin let go of her hand,

"Fine then, if that's the way you feel," Robin said, his voice and eyes turning cold,

"Please, I still want us to be friends," Marian pleaded as she slowly sat up,

"I can't be friends with the woman I love," Robin said refusing to look at her any longer,

"Robin, please, look at me," Marian begged as she got up,

"I can't," Robin said shaking his head as he pushed past the curtain to face the gang, it was evident that they had heard everything,

"Hope you enjoyed the show," Robin growled as he left camp,

"I love him, but I can't bear to be apart from him, this is for the best, that way it won't be as hard saying goodbye," Marian said as everyone came to hug her,

"He'll come back when he's ready and if he doesn't well…I don't know," Much said trying his best to reassure Marian,

"Look, this may not help…but what you and Robin have is true love," Mira said as Marian sat down,

"True Love doesn't have a happy ending…true love doesn't have an ending…so why does this one?" Marian said softly,

"It doesn't have to be," Will said,

"But I don't want my heart broke, and I'm thinking of Robin," Marian said,

"I don't think he will see it that way," Saffiyah said,

"See what which way?" Robin asked coming back into camp,

"Oh nothing," Saffiyah said quickly,

"Look who I found wondering the forest," Robin smiled as he brought some one into camp,

"Sarah!" Much's jaw dropped to the ground, as did everyone else's,

**Thanks to all the people who have reviewed so far!**


	10. Panic, Love and Kissing

**Thanks to all my reviewers, I really appreciate it and I hope you keep reviewing lol.**

"Who are you?" Mira asked, there wasn't something quite right about this girl, she had blonde hair and looked way into her looks, but it was how close she stood next to Robin that made the girls feel this way,

"I'm Sarah, I met Robin a year ago when he came to my house to help my father dig," Sarah blushed as she looked at Robin, who gave her a crooked grin,

"Oh right…and what brings you here?" Saffiyah asked,

"I have now been outlawed myself and have nowhere to go," Sarah explained,

"So I told her she could join the gang," Robin finished, looking at them,

"I ain't bein' funny…where is she going to sleep?" Allan asked,

"In my bunk of course," Robin stated,

"And what about Marian, yours is the most comfortable one for her ribs," Saffiyah spoke up, defending Marian,

"It's ok guys, I'll have Little John's bunk," Marian smiled, wincing slightly as she tried to get up,

"Here, let me help you," Much rushed over as he helped her get up from the log by the fire,

"Thank you for this, you don't realize how much I appreciate it," Sarah smiled gratefully,

"It is no problem," Will said as he finished his food,

"I'm Saffiyah, this is Mira, Dean, Much, Allan and Marian," Saffiyah said introducing everyone, Sarah's eye's fell upon Marian's bruised face, although it wasn't as bad as before,

"What happened to your face?" Sarah asked without thinking,

"I got tortured for three months by Gisbourne and the Sheriff," Marian explained before she went and sat on Little John's bunk,

Sarah had nothing to say in return, but she soon turned her attention to Robin, she hadn't seen him in a year and if truth be told, she missed him, she felt a connection with him when they kissed and she knew deep down he felt it too,

"Thank you for letting me have your bunk Robin," Sarah said as she gently brought her lips to his,

Robin didn't think as he automatically wound his arms round her waist,

"Robin…what the hell!" Mira shouted as she walked in on them,

"Mira, calm down," Robin said as Mira turned red with rage,

"How can you do this to Marian?" Mira demanded to know in a hushed tone,

"She did not wish to see me anymore," Robin pointed out,

"You're a fool, she wants you to fight for her, deep, deep down, she wants you to be stubborn and say that no matter how much she tries to push you away you will never leave her side!" Mira said before she stormed over to her bunk that she shared with Allan,

"Is there something going on between you and Marian?" Sarah asked, still in his embrace,

"There was, but she made it perfectly clear that she wants nothing more to do with me," Robin said as he carried on kissing her to numb out the pain of thinking about Marian,

**RHRHRH**

"I ain't bein' funny right…but this is tiring work," Allan declared making his way back from Clun with Mira and Marian,

"Aww, poor baby, you'll get used to it," Mira laughed as they walked hand in hand,

"Yea, with a little help from you of course, keeping me fit," Allan smirked causing Mira to blush,

"Marian…Marian," Mira called waving her hand in front of her face,

"What…oh sorry, I was off in my own little world then," Marian smiled sadly, she had not been the same since she decided it best for her and Robin not to carry on courting as she would have to leave soon,

"Marian, I know what you're thinking, but it will never last, you love each other too much," Mira smiled,

"Oh yea, well if that's true then why is he with Sarah in Locksley right this minute instead of with me?" Marian asked, this question caught Mira; she didn't have a clue on how to answer it,

"Why did you tell him it was over anyway?" Mira asked,

"Because I know how hard it's going to be when we have to go back, and how my heart will break…don't you think I don't know that Robin will find some else to call his love, and live out his life with one person that isn't me…do you know how much that kills me?" Marian asked, managing to keep the tears buried,

"I ain't bein' funny, but he is probably feeling exactly the same way as you are, he is only doing this with Sarah to numb out the pain, that is all," Allan reassured Marian,

"Somehow I find that highly unlikely," Marian managed to laugh,

"Come on, everyone will probably be back by now," Mira smiled as they continued to walk at a quicker pace,

"God it's freezing here at night," Marian laughed, her teeth chattering away even though she was sitting by the fire,

"Why do you think I took this?" Saffiyah laughed as she indicated to Will's cloak wrapped round her slight frame,

"Yea, looks like we weren't the only ones," Dean laughed as she had Much's on and Mira had Allan's

And Sarah so happened to have Robin's on,

"Ahhh, seems all the cloak's have been claimed," Marian laughed as she shrugged "Never mind, I'll get the blanket of Little John's bed,"

"Today has been pretty tiring don't you think?" Dean asked from where she was wrapped not only in Much's cloak but in his arms too,

"Yea, I think it's time to call it a night gang," Robin yawned as he helped Sarah up from the log, Marian looked on sadly, he used to do that with her too, but then she did what she thought best and had gotten her heart broken anyway, not that Robin seemed too bothered by it, he had already found the second person he was going to spend his life with,

"Why are they doing this to each other?" Saffiyah asked herself sadly,

"They both love each other, but loving someone and then having to let them go, especially back to the future is harder than you think," Will said,

"It's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all…Ahhh, screw it," Saffiyah said as she dragged Will towards her bringing him into a heat fuelled kiss,

"Get a room you two," Mira called from her position on Allan's bunk,

"Believe me, we would if we could," Saffiyah laughed as the last of the fires flames flickered out, leaving them in complete darkness,

"I've never realized how scary it was out here in the dark," Mira spoke up into the quite camp,

"Mira…" Dean began,

"What?

"Shut up,"

"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Mira protested, "But it's true, I mean listen, anything could be out there,"

"Hey…don't worry about it, they always come for the person that doesn't have anyone," Much spoke out,

"Thanks a lot for that Much, I really appreciate the fact that I'm going to die out here in the middle of Sherwood forest in 1192," Marian said sarcastically,

"Sorry,"

"Don't worry about, I always knew I'd die somehow like this," Marian laughed,

"God, I hate the dark," Mira whispered loud enough for everyone to hear,

"What are you…four?" Saffiyah laughed,

"Hey…right that is it…I am offended now…I'll have you know that being afraid of the dark is reasonable…have you never seen that episode on Doctor who…with the shadows?" Mira asked shuddering, "That was just creepy, I expect to wake up with just a head,

"Doctor what?" Allan asked,

"You won't get it,"

"Okay,"

"Oh my god Mira, you really need to get out more," Dean laughed as she rolled her eyes,

"I have quite a good social life thank you very much, just because I am afraid of the dark…you know that…don't judge what your small minds cannot comprehend!" Mira huffed turning over in her bunk,

**RHRHRH**

Morning came to soon for the gang who woke up unhappy because of the late night they had, most to the grumblings of Allan, Marian and Mira,

"This is not going to be fun," Marian muttered as she picked up some packages for Locksley,

"I can't believe I'm carrying the same amount of my body weight so early in a morning," Mira muttered sling a couple over her shoulder,

"I ain't bein' funny, but are you two always like this in the morning?" Allan grinned as he watched the two girls in amusement,

"Always and forever, until the day I die…now come on, before I nut you!" Mira growled as she walked to Locksley,

"Hold on we have to wait for Robin and Sarah," Allan reminded them,

"Urgh, bloody awesome," Mira scowled rolling her eyes,

"But who's going to Clun and Nettlestone?" Marian asked,

"Saffiyah and Will are covering Clun and Much and Dean are off to Nettlestone," Allan said,

"Ahhh, right I see," Marian nodded in understanding,

"Speaking of the devils," Mira said as Robin and Sarah came strolling up to them,

"Sorry, come on then," Robin said as he led them to Locksley, Robin had kept his promise to Marian, he hadn't spoken to her since that night a couple of days ago, he hadn't even acknowledged her, and for some reason although Marian suggested it broke her heart,

"Lady Marian, you came back," one of the villagers greeted as she handed them some money,

"I couldn't stay away from my favorite village for too long now can I?" Marian laughed as she gave them a hug goodbye,

"Thank you Lady Marian,"

"It's…" Marian trailed off as she saw a flash of black leather out of the corner of her eye,

"Mira, Allan…" Marian said as they came and stood by her side as they too saw Gisbourne ride into the village,

"We need to go…now," Allan said leading them silently to the edge of the forest,

"I can't breathe," Marian said as she gasped for air,

"Calm down Marian, he hasn't seen you," Mira said trying to calm her friend down,

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked as her and Robin came running,

"She's having a panic attack," Mira said still trying to calm her down,

"He's down there…he…I'm sure he…" Marian said still trying to get her breathe out,

"Marian, he didn't see you," Mira said, she could tell she was finally getting through to her, slowly,

"Okay…okay," Marian said as she gradually slowed down her breathing,

"You should never have been here in the first place," Robin said, addressing her for the first time,

"I beg your pardon…I won't go into hiding because of him," Marian said raising her eyebrow,

"Have you seen what he does to you?" Robin reasoned,

"I will learn to control them, don't boss me around Robin," Marian warned,

"I am not bossing you around I am simply looking out for you," Robin said his anger slowly rising,

"I am quite capable of looking after myself," Marian said,

"That does not mean I will stop," Robin retaliated,

"And I'm telling you that there is no need to!" Marian said her anger evident in her face,

"Well I am going to whether you like it or not!" Robin snapped,

"I don't like bein mollycoddled, and I won't let you!" Marian snapped back,

"Well, what do you expect you turn up to our camp all bloodied and bruised, forgive me for being worried!" Robin raged as they gradually stepped closer to each other,

"And look at me now, I'm doing fine!" Marian said motioning for him to look at her,

"Oh yes, because having panic attacks is you doing fine!" Robin shouted,

"Yes I am…god you are insufferable!" Marian yelled throwing her arms up in frustration,

"So are you…that is why I love you!" Robin cried out, looking up at the sky in frustration,

"Yea well…hold on…what?" Marian said double tracking back to what he said,

"You heard me!" Robin said barging over to her as he snaked his hand behind her neck and pulled her into a very passionate kiss as the other wound itself round her waist,

"And this is where we leave," Mira said dragging Allan and Sarah off into the forest, leaving the two love birds to sort out what she liked to call issues,

**Reviews make me happy hint hint**

**RMF xo**


	11. Jealousy a nasty disease

**Here we go lol,**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, they make me happy and want to write lol**

**Sorry if this chapter is basically rubbish but I have a bit of writers block lol**

Sarah watched from beside Djaq as Marian and Robin walked hand in hand with jealousy, she wished that was him, she didn't get herself outlawed to be outdone by some ex-noblewoman, she was the one Robin wanted, she would just have to make him see that,

"I hope we don't go back soon," Mira sighed hoping for more time to spend with Allan,

"I will never forget you, you're the first one I've stayed faithful too," Allan laughed putting his arms round her,

"Well, that's reassuring," Mira said sarcastically,

"Will you two love birds hurry up," Marian laughed as Robin grinned at them,

"Well you two can talk," Mira countered,

"I know we can, it's something called a voice box, don't be too surprised," Marian laughed, Mira did nothing but bob her tongue out at her as they continued walking,

Robin with his arm lovingly round Marian, Allan who was hand in hand with Mira, Much and Dean who were giving each other looks then blushing and Saffiyah and Will, one of them brushing the others hand, then there was Sarah stalking along bitterly at the back waiting for revenge on the perfect couple.

"Well, that was an interesting day," Sarah yawned as they all sat round the fire, except this time it was Marian in Robin's arms and with his cloak on, she was the one he helped up when it was time to sleep,

Robin looked as Marian as she made her way over to Little Johns bunk, who had decided for the best that he is going to stay in Scarborough, not knowing when he would be back,

"Marian, why are you not coming back to my bunk?" Robin whispered as he perched himself on the bottom of Marian's bunk,

"Because Sarah so happens to be the one that you have so courteously given your bunk to," Marian smiled,

"Oh, who cares, come on," Robin laughed as he dragged her to his bunk,

"Sarah you now have your own bunk," Robin grinned as she pointed Sarah in the direction of little John's old bunk,

"So, where were we?" Robin grinned about to climb in beside Marian,

"Oh no Robin, you're on the floor," Marian giggled as his face resembled that of a puppy who wasn't getting his own way,

"But Marian…please, I promise not to give into my temptation," Robin grinned,

"Ahhh, fine then, but keep your wondering hands to yourself!" Marian warned as she giggled, watching Robin grin and light come to his eyes,

"I can't promise you anything," Robin grinned wolfishly as he discarded his shirt on the floor,

"You should totally, not wear a shirt in the day," Marian giggled as she took in Robin's toned physique with his six Pac and a hard set of abs that you could do your washing on,

"I could say exactly the same thing to you," Robin laughed climbing in bed beside her,

**RMRMRM**

"You are…a fool!" Mira shouted at Allan,

"What, because I prefer you without a top on?" Allan smirked,

"If you do not give me back that top, I swear to god I with rip your balls off!" Mira fumed as she jumped to try and retrieve her top,

"Oh, it's the way you sell it…be gentle though aye?" Allan winked,

"Fine then, that's just fine," Mira said grabbing Allan's top and putting it on,

"I ain't bein' funny, but that's my only shirt, what am I going to wear now?" Allan said,

"Oh, it's the way you sell it," Mira mimicked stalking out of camp to join the other,

Allan could do nothing but steal one of Will's without his noticing, which wasn't as easy as it sounds,

"Allan, why have you got my shirt on?" Will asked dead pan,

"Because he fancies you," Mira said,

"He what?" Will asked eyes opening as wide as saucers,

"He likes you, that's why we are no longer together," Mira sniffed pretending to be upset,

"I ain't bein' funny, but do you really believe her?" Allan cried out defensively,

"He told me, I can't believe it…he even shouted out your name, when we were, you know…" Mira said looking away so Will wouldn't see the smirk

"What…that is definantly a lie!" Allan cried out,

"Erm…I …well…" Will babbled, before he finally sighed,

"Well, we have rounds to do, come on Saffiyah, let's leave the lovebirds to it," Mira sighed trying to conceal her laughter as she dragged her away, much to Will's despair,

**RMRMRM**

"Did Allan really say all that?" Saffiyah grinned knowing what Mira was like,

"No, he was screaming my name," Mira burst out laughing as they started off towards Nettlestone on horseback,

**RMRMRM**

"I always knew Allan was gay, the way he kept looking at me with…those eyes," Much stated smiling as they made their way to Clun,

"If you say so Much," Dean laughed as she brought her horse to a canter,

"I do…I'm just pointing it out," Much called making his own horse go faster to catch up,

**RMRMRM**

"Could you pass me those packages please?" Sarah asked, bending down in front of Robin giving him a clear view of her cleavage,

"Erm…here you go," Robin gulped looking at them, he heard a slight cough from his side as he saw Marian standing there, hands on hips and one eyebrow raised,

"Are you ready to go Casanova?" Marian said,

"Casanova, who is he?" Robin said as he gave Marian a peck on the cheek,

"He is my lover," Marian shrugged, that will teach him to look at other woman while she was around,

"Wait until I see him," Robin threatened his hands tightening round his bow,

"Oh calm down, he isn't my lover, he is a person who is famous for flirting and everything," Marian sighed,

"Hmmm, sounds a bit like me," Robin grinned,

"Nah, he's better at it…he doesn't make it so obvious when he looks at other women, in front of the one he is supposed to love," Marian snapped walking away as Sarah watched smirking,

"Don't worry, I'm sure she'll forgive you," Sarah laughed as she watched Robin watch Marian mount her white horse,

"We'll see…" Robin sighed as him and Sarah mounted their brown horses,

"Could you pass me those packages please," Marian mimicked Sarah to herself, "Puh-lease, the only package she wants help with is Robin,"

"Marian my love, are you well?" Robin asked cautiously,

"Me…I'm absolutely perfect, never been happier," Marian replied sarcastically,

"No, come back!" Sarah yelled after her horse that was now running for the forest,

"Sarah?"

"My horse, it just…ran," Sarah explained,

"Well, you can have my horse, I shall ride with Marian," Robin said grinning up at Marian,

"If you must Locksley," Marian rolled her eyes, trying not to let her own grin become shown,

Sarah forced her smile, great so her plan to ride back with Robin had not gone to plan, that meant phase two was now in order,

**Not sure about this chapter, I'm having a bit of writers block with this story lol,**

**More Allan and Will in the next chapter lol**

**I'd like about 5 reviews please before the next chapter is posted,**

**Thanks lol,**

**RMF x.**


	12. Brothers in Arms

**Thanks again to all my reviewers, really appreciate them, keep 'em coming lol,**

"Come on Will, you don't actually…believe her?!" Allan asked looking at him as he trotted a little In front of him as he was instructed to do by Will,

"I…erm…well you do have my shirt on," Will reasoned,

"Yea, because she has mine on!" Allan pointed out,

"And, I've always…well…"

"You've always thought I was gay, that has to be a joke and besides, if I was would there be a problem?" Allan demanded, this was just getting out of hand now,

"See, told you, he was," Mira laughed as she joined in step with Will,

"You," Allan growled cutting his eyes,

"Yea me, you miss me?" Mira winked,

"So, has he tried anything on you yet?" Mira asked,

"What…erm, not," Will said shocked once again,

"Oh, he just said he was going to seduce you," Marian shrugged as Will brought his axe closer,

"What a load of bull, I like girls Will," Allan said trying his hardest to convince his brother in arms,

"There you guys are," Saffiyah laughed as she cantered to catch up,

"I've always wondered why they don't let gay people in the army…personally I think they are just afraid of thousands of guys with m16s going 'Who you calling a faggot'"

Saffiyah burst out laughing uncontrollably as Will and Allan looked on, confused,

"Come on, we have to go into Nottingham," Mira giggled as she led them back to the camp,

"I am not gay, and I will prove it to you," Allan said,

"Go on then, when we're in Nottingham," Will said finally lowering his axe,

"Yea Allan, go and kiss someone is Nottingham," Saffiyah said as Allan caught her eye, he gave her a smug look. "My cousin's gay too, he went to London only to find out that Big Ben was a clock"

"Ok then, I will," Allan said as he slumped down against a tree,

They were all distracted by Marian shouting for help,

"Oh my god, Robin, Marian what happened?" Saffiyah asked as she and Sarah came into camp with Robin unconscious between them,

"Some stupid guard," Marian said through gritted teeth as they gently lay him down on his bunk,

"This fight broke out and well…I was fighting with this guard, I didn't see this one behind me, so Robin kinda well…protected me," Marian explained stroking his forehead,

"Well, just make sure his feet are elevated, he should come round in a couple of hours," Saffiyah instructed,

"I'm gonna stay with him until he wakes up, I hope you don't mind?" Marian said looking at the gang,

"No, of course not, anyway when he wakes up, I'm sure it's your face he'll want to see," Dean smiled,

"I don't mind staying?" Sarah offered,

"That's very kind of you, but I think I got it from here," Marian smiled as she carried on stroking Robin's forehead,

"I could kill for a McDonalds right now," Mira said picturing a big Mac,

"I know what you mean, I have a dream one was chasing me and I turned round and started eating it," Dean sighed,

"I've actually lost weight," Saffiyah laughed patting her stomach,

"Yea…but as soon as we get back, I'm so munching on a Big Mac," Mira said licking her lips,

"You won't be the only one chick," Dean laughed,

"I'm just glad that Robin's awake now…we can go and do some exercise," Mira smiled,

"So you just use me for exercise?" Robin grinned swaggering out from behind the trees,

"I ain't bein' funny…do you never exercise…that's twice you've passed the chores on," Allan smiled sitting down next to Mira,

"I'm hungry, I can't run on an empty stomach," Mira laughed leaning on his chest,

"Of course…where are Marian and Sarah?" Dean asked,

"Oh, Sarah and Marian went to do Clun," Robin explained,

"You actually, put them two together…Marian's gonna kill Sarah," Mira giggled,

"Oh…no…you're right…come on quick!" Robin said before grabbing a horse,

"You little bitch!" Marian yelled as she dunked Sarah's head under water again,

"Marian let her go!" Robin warned as he went to drag her off Sarah,

"Let me go…I'm gonna kill her!" Marian said struggling in his arms,

"You're crazy…thanks for that Robin," Sarah smiled,

"You are so gonna get it…Robin and the rest have to sleep at some point…I suggest you learn to sleep with your eyes open whore!" Marian threatened as Sarah visibly gulped,

"Enough," Robin said as he placed Marian on his horse,

"You can take one of the horses from the village," Robin said as he got behind Marian and rode off back to camp,

**Read and Review please,**

**Tell me what you honestly think too lol**

**RMF x.**


	13. Final Goodbye

"Well…"

"I know…it looks…scary," Saffiyah said looking up at the sky where black clouds were gathering,

"I guess three weeks is up," Mira said sadly,

"I don't want to go back," Marian said suddenly turning to Robin,

"My love, you have to go," Robin soothed bringing her into a kiss,

"Please, don't make me go," Marian begged,

"We both now you don't belong here," Robin said, trying not to let the tears fall,

"Take care of her for me Saffiyah," Robin said as he held her tighter before letting her go,

"Don't worry I will," Saffiyah smiled sadly as the first of many rain droplets began to fall,

"I love you Allan, I'll never forget you," Mira said lacing her hands in his,

"I'll never forget you either," Allan sighed, kissing her,

"Robin…please," Marian begged,

"We may not have had time in this life, but I promise you we will meet in another and love each other as much as we do now," Robin said, letting his tears fall,

"I don't want to go," Marian cried,

"There is nothing any of us can do, it will change the future if we don't go back," Saffiyah explained gently,

It was only early in the morning, but already the thunder could be heard and the lightening could be seen,

"I'm not going back," Marian said shaking her head stubbornly,

"No…I'm not," Marian said looking around her,

"You have to," Robin said,

"I'm sorry," Marian cried,

"Sorry for what?" Robin asked confused,

"This…" Marian cried before she ran away from them,

"Marian, please, come back!" Saffiyah said as they all ran after her,

"Where the hell is she?" Dean asked, looking everywhere for her,

"I think I know," Robin said, his eyes flashing with concern,

"The lake," Allan said nodding,

"I'll go…" Robin began,

"We are all going," Will said,

"Fine, but I'll talk to her," Robin nodded as he led the way,

Sure enough, Marian was sitting on the boulder, sitting with her legs to her chest, over the lake,

"Marian, my love," Robin called out tentatively, by this time, the rain was whipping them in the face, soaking them to the bone as the others watched this from the tree's,

"I'm not going back Robin, there is nothing you can do," Marian said suddenly standing,

"I know…I love you, I don't want you to go back either," Robin sighed,

"Are you telling the truth?" Marian asked,

"Of course, I was going to tell the other before you ran, I want you to marry me Marian, I want to grow old with you here, I want to die with you by my side," Robin said, it was breaking his heart saying all these things, because he knew that it could never happen,

"Oh Robin," Marian cried flinging her arms around his neck,

"I wonder what he said to her," Much wondered, voicing his thoughts,

"He told her the truth," Dean said sadly, looking to the ground,

"I want you to wear this," Robin said taking his tag from around his neck with his initials on the back,

"But, this is yours," Marian said as he slid it round her neck,

"I know, but it's to tell them you're now officially mine," Robin said forcing his smile,

"Ok then," Marian laughed,

"Shall we go back now? The other will be wondering where we are," Robin said helping her down from the boulder,

**RMRMRM**

"What happened to Sarah anyway?" Mira asked, finally noticing she was nowhere to be seen,

"We sent her to Scarborough, warning her not to come back," Will explained as they sat round the fire, each of the girls with cloaks around them,

"Good," Marian grumbled,

"Will, can I talk to you for a moment please?" Saffiyah asked as she led him over to the corner,

"How long will this storm last for?" Saffiyah whispered,

"All day,"

"Come on," Saffiyah said tugging him back towards the other,

"The storm is to last all day," Saffiyah began,

"Which means we will have plenty of time," Mira finished,

"To go back home," Dean added nodding her head, as they all looked over to Marian, Robin told them what had happened, but none of them mentioned it,

**RMRMRM**

It was midnight before they made their way back to the spot where they fell, nearly six months ago, each of the gang saying goodbye to their other half, Robin had Marian in his arms, as the lightening hit the tree not far from them,

"Oh my god…look," Mira gasped pointing to another part of the clearing just behind everyone, as they turned to stare,

"Is that a…portal?" Dean asked squinting,

"Yea, I think it is," Saffiyah said sadly, as it got bigger and bigger, as it shimmered,

"Well, I guess this is it," Dean said as everyone had tears in their eyes,

"I love you!" Allan shouted as Mira backed into the portal first, blowing his a kiss,

"Whenever you look or think or cook food think of me," Dean cried looking back once more before she walked into the portal,

"I love you Will Scarlett," Saffiyah cried, as he led her to the portal,

"I'll think of you every day," Will smiled sadly as he watched her walk into the portal and out of his life.

"Marian, look at me," Robin said as he subtly led her closer to the portal,

"What is it?" Marian asked, turning to face him so her back was to the portal,

"I love you with all my heart," Robin said, his voice trembling,

"I love you too," Marian smiled,

Robin brought his hands up to her face and kissed her before bringing them back to hold her arms,

"Which is why I have to do this," Robin said tears coming,

"Do what?" Marian said, after a few seconds, her eyes widened in realization, "No, Robin, please don't!" Marian said panicking,

"I have to, please, don't make this harder, I love you so much…forgive me," Robin whispered, kissing her one last time, as he pushed her gently into the portal,

"ROBIN!!" Marian screamed, as she slowly disappeared,

"I love you," Robin shouted back, hoping she could hear him wherever she was,

**RMRMRM**

_**Beep, Beep, Beep,**_

"_I love you," _Marian heard as she slowly and groggily opened her eyes to the sound of a machine, she turned her head to see Saffiyah, Mira and Dean slowly sitting up,

"I don't get it…what are we going here?" Saffiyah asked who was closest to Marian,

"I don't know…one minute we were on our way to a party and the next…we're here," Marian mumbled shaking her head,

"Marian, thank god you're awake!" came a voice beside her,

"Carter? What are you doing here?" Marian asked looking to right,

"I came to check on my little sis," Carter smiled kissing her forehead,

"Aren't you supposed to be at work?" Marian asked again,

"I was, but they gave me time off, Rob is covering my shift tonight," Carter explained,

"Oh right…how long have I been in here?" Marian asked,

"Six months, they just took you off the life support machine before you woke up," Carter said looking down at the floor,

Something wasn't right, Marian could feel it and when she caught Saffiyah's eye, she knew it wasn't just her that was thinking this,

"I had this really weird dream," Marian sighed shaking her head,

"What was it about?" Carter asked,

"I can't remember…but it doesn't matter anyway, it was only a dream right," Marian shrugged giving him a small smile,

**Right, well that's my second story complete, **

**I hope the ending wasn't a complete let down for you,**

**Read and Review please,**

**It will be greatly appreciated lol**

**What do you all think about a sequel to this story?**

**If you do want one, it will be called, **

_**Old Faces, New Memories, Different Lives,**_

**Thanks to all my faithful reviewers,**

**You have all been a great help,**

**Thank you,**

**RMF x.**


End file.
